


Omega

by clouding02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Zhang Yixing | Lay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Lu Han, Omega Verse, Omega/Beta, Omega/Omega, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Omega. Questo è Jongdae. Nulla al di fuori di un omega, in quella società alpha centrica.Dove un omega che si innamora solo di altri omega che cerca la sua indipendenza cercherà di creare una piccola e felice comunità il cui unico scopo è la felicità degli omega e dalla quale sono esclusi gli alpha e i beta, salvo eccezioni.XiuChen centric (omega x omega)ChanBaek (alpha x omega)KaiSoo (omega x omega)LuLay (omega x beta)Potrei aggiungerne in futuroP.S il tag rape/non-con elements lo ho messo perché ci saranno delle leggere e sporadiche menzioni, ma non avvengono tra i protagonisti e sono dipinti ovviamente in chiave negativa
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La mia seconda fic ^^ stavo pensando di tradurla anche in inglese quando mi verrà voglia, se qualcuno mi volesse dare una mano mi farebbe grande piacere <3 E sì, volevo scrivere una storia con una morale molto forte, non mi importa quanti la leggeranno, l'importante per me era scriverla, non so quanto ci metterò, ma sono sicura che la finirò.
> 
> E SCUSATE GLI ERRORI, NON RILEGGO QUASI MAI PRIMA DI POSTARE :'(

"Hey Jongdae!" urlò uno degli alpha del branco, uno dei soliti sulla cinquantina, rozzo e senza alcuna morale.

Vicino all'omega, gli avvolse con un po' troppa forza il braccio attorno alla vita, attaccando il più giovane al suo corpo, facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio.

Non era un comportamento inusuale. Anzi, vedere un alpha o un beta, soprattutto gli alpha però, trattare gli omega come esseri umani era considerato un gesto di auto umiliazione. Gli unici che potevano essere trattati decentemente erano quelli che avevano completato la procedura del mating con un alpha; ovvero quelli che mostravano l'eterna cicatrice di un morso sulla gola.

Jongdae ormai, a 23 anni, era abituato a quel tipo di trattamento. Gli dava profondamente fastidio nel profondo, tutto ciò che desiderava dalla vita era vivere in una comunità di soli omega forti e indipendenti, lontani dallo sterco vivente che erano gli alpha. Tutto ciò che poteva fare per non venire picchiato e violentato sul posto però era... Mostrare un sorriso, essere ubbidiente e sperare di poter tornare nella sua stanza il prima possibile. Aveva visto troppe volte cosa succedeva ai "ribelli", non avrebbe mai voluto provarlo sulla sua pelle.

"Cosa ci fai a quest'ora già sveglio, Jongdae? Ho visto che raccoglievi dei fiori, perché non lasci che sia io ad offrirteli?"

Ancora una volta, l'omega fu costretto dalle circostanze a dover sfoggiare l'ennesimo puro sorriso, pur avendo ormai il sangue solido nelle vene che si rifiutava di scorrere.

L'alpha prese con forza il mazzo di girasoli dalle mani del giovane e glieli infilò nel colletto della leggera maglietta bianca e nera a righe orizzontali che stava indossando, non senza prima avergli toccato ogni lembo di pelle del collo e aver dato una sbirciatina al petto piatto del ragazzo.

"L'unico motivo per cui preferisco voi omega maschi alle femmine è il fatto che qui" 

Al 'qui', gli strinse un seno con una mano.

"siete meno voluminosi ma più morbidi. Almeno tu. Lo sai che sei il mio preferito. Prima o poi quel collo sarà mio, non ne sei contento?"

Jongdae non riuscì a sorridere neanche per finta. Le molestie giornaliere, il venire trattati come oggetti, l'essere percepiti come inferiori... Tutto ciò gli dava alla testa. L'unica differenza fisica tra alpha e omega erano gli apparati riproduttori, nemmeno visibili dall'esterno. Chi fu mai a decidere questo tipo di ruoli? Sicuramente un alpha ninfomane con pesanti principi di narcisismo. 

"Jongdae, il capobranco richiede un caffè preparato proprio da te, potresti entrare?" 

A chiamarlo e salvarlo fu Baekhyun, un altro degli omega che vivevano a palazzo, ovvero quelli che ancora non avevano un alpha che li aveva marcati come proprietà privata. Perché sì, per quanto crudele la società fosse crudele nei loro confronti, avevano ancora la possibilità di scegliere se accettare o meno le avance di un alpha; non se erano in heat però: se un alpha li mordeva durante quel periodo, non avevano alcun diritto di ribellarsi. 

"Baek allora io vado in cucina, accompagnami se non hai altro da fare~" 

L'altro omega si chiuse la porta alle spalle. 

"Nah scemo, mi sono appena svegliato. Il capobranco sta ancora dormendo... Mi sono alzato e ho visto dalla finestra cosa stava succedendo... Ormai quell'uomo è sempre qua fuori, neanche alle sei del mattino si può stare tranquilli..."

"Lo so, lo so. Ogni volta che mi si avvicina vorrei rompergli il naso e qualche arto." 

"È ossessionato da te."

I due si diressero in cucina continuando a discutere, a bassa voce. Sentire degli omega lamentarsi in una qualsiasi maniera era considerato offensivo. Soprattutto se riguardo "complimenti" non desiderati. 

Riuscirono a fare anche colazione in tranquillità, cosa assai rara di quei tempi. 

A un certo punto, una delle donne beta che aiutavano nei compiti del mantenimento della casa, corse loro incontro. 

"Ragazzi! Preparatevi, veloci, abbiamo un ospite importante!" 

I due si guardarono senza farsi troppe domande, e una volta pronti, seguirono la donna che li condusse nel salone d'entrata dove sedeva il capobranco sul trono e un alpha con alcune delle sue guardie del corpo e un omega d'onore sul divano a mezzaluna posto di fronte. Baekhyun e Jongdae invece si accomodarono sul divanetto alla sinistra del capobranco, posto orizzontalmente rispetto al suo trono, unendosi a Kyunsgoo e Luhan, gli altri due omega d'onore. Gli omega d'onore sono proprio gli omega "trofeo" del re, quelli non ancora marcati. Sarebbero diventati effettiva proprietà del capobranco, detto anche re, se entro il loro 26esimo compleanno non avessero trovato un alpha; a Luhan mancava poco più di un anno, quello che aveva più tempo era invece Kyunsgoo. 

L'alpha ospite altro non era che Chanyeol, principe della terra confinante alla loro. Non era la sua prima visita. Rispetto alla maggior parte degli alpha, era conosciuto per essere gentile e comprensivo con gli omega, ma a Jongdae ancora non andava a genio, era pur sempre un alpha. Baekhyun invece si emozionava solo nel vederlo. 

Altre due persone che riconosceva erano una delle guardie, Yixing, un beta cinese dal carattere mite, e Minseok, l'omega che si era portato. Jongdae aveva avuto modo di parlare brevemente con i due servendogli spuntini durante gli incontri precedenti. Gli unici due che meritano di essere ricordati. In più Minseok... Minseok aveva un sorriso e una voce che facevano sentire Jongdae rilassato in ogni occasione. 

Ogni volta che due nobili s'incontravano, portarsi dietro almeno un omega d'onore era segno di ricchezza e di potenza, anche nel caso quel nobile avesse uno o più omega già marchiati. Quando un omega d'onore veniva marchiato dal nobile era buona usanza che non uscisse molto di casa per mostrare rispetto e fedeltà al proprio alpha e perdeva il titolo onorario, diventando "omega regale". 

"E così ci rivediamo giovane Chanyeol." 

"Certo re, è sempre un piacere farle visita. Oggi sono venuto semplicemente per prendere accordi con la principessa, sua figlia, per prendere accordi riguardo quella terra di meli." 

"Ma certo. Dopo averne discusso la prego di soggiornare qui a palazzo finché desidera." 

"Allora penso che mi tratterò almeno una decina di giorni, nelle mie terre di questi tempi fa particolarmente freddo. La ringrazio per la sua infinita gentilezza, re." 

"Non si faccia problemi. Manderò uno dei miei omega a chiamare mia figlia. Per caso ha una preferenza?" 

"No re, decida lei chi mandare." 

Lo sguardo di Chanyeol si posò sui quattro omega. Lui accennò un sorriso, e loro ricambiarono. Per un momento però Jongdae distolse lo sguardo dall'alpha per guardare Minseok, dritto negli occhi. L'altro omega se ne accorse, e trattenne il respiro per un paio di secondi. Poi tornò a respirare, spostando l'attenzione su Chanyeol, che gli sorrise. Minseok aveva le punte delle orecchie rosse. Come sempre, ogni volta che quello scambio di sguardi fulminei e intensi tra i due omega terminava. 

"Manderò Jongdae." 

L'omega sospirò di sollievo internamente, almeno avrebbe potuto concedersi una pausa da quella situazione. Con la figlia del re, Hyoyeon, una beta, aveva un rapporto confidenziale, si conoscevano sin da bambini. 

"Hyo, tuo padre ti chiama per andare a discutere di un campo di meli con il principe Chanyeol, sei pronta?" 

La beta aprì la porta, tirando Jongdae per un polso e trascinandolo dentro. 

"Ancora il campo di meli? Yeol vuole semplicemente passare del tempo qui perché a nord dove vive lui si muore di freddo, credimi. Quella giraffa un giorno verrà scoperta." 

"E non guardarmi con quella faccia Dae, solo perché sono amica di quell'alpha non vuol dire che vi farò interagire per forza, anche se te l'ho detto, gli piaci." 

"Non c'è cosa al mondo che più odio degli alpha, lo sai Hyo. Non abbiamo mai avuto una conversazione e va dicendo che gli piaccio, dimmi dov'è la logica." 

"Dai dai, andiamo prima che mio padre diventi troppo impaziente, tra un quarto d'ora deve andare dal dottore e ci starà un bel po', quindi tu e gli altri avrete un po' di libertà."

"Sì cazzo!" esclamò Jongdae, facendo ridere la principessa.

Una volta nel salone, il re si congedò per andare dal medico, lasciando tutto nelle mani della figlia.

Quando l'alpha e la beta uscirono per conto loro nel cortile, al resto delle persone fu permessa un po' di libertà. L'unico a rimanere inchiodato al divano fu Minseok. Si guardava attorno confuso, rigirandosi i pollici, non sapendo bene come comportarsi, dato che era solo la quinta volta che si trovava in quel palazzo, ma la prima durante cui avrebbe dovuto soggiornare e che gli avrebbe concesso dei momenti di libertà. Jongdae vide Yixing avvicinarglisi.

"Dae che guardi? Sembri allucinato~" ridacchiò Luhan.

"Mmh? No niente... Io vado un po' in camera, stamattina mi sono svegliato presto e ora sono un po' stanco. Ci vediamo dopo, ok ragazzi?"

"Vengo con te, non ho voglia di interagire con gente che non conosco."

Commentò Kyungsoo.

Jongdae passo il resto del pomeriggio con gli occhi chiusi e l'immagine fissa del volto di Minseok in mente. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli stesse succedendo. Ogni volta che lo vedeva i suoi occhi erano come incantenati all'altro omega. Il suo battito accelerava, la voglia di conoscerlo era fortissima. Aveva letto che cose del genere potevano succedere quando provava attrazione per un'altra persona. E lui non aveva mai provato attrazione per nessuno. Gli alpha erano la cosa che più lo disgustava sulla Terra. Certe volte durante le docce con gli altri omega gli era capitato di compiacersi alla vista dei loro corpi, ma non si era mai fatto troppe domande. Ma con Minseok? Era tutt'altra storia. Se lo avesse visto nudo sarebbe potuto svenire.

Più pensava, più un pensiero si faceva strada nel suo cervello: provava attrazione per altri omega come lui. Ma aveva senso? Due omega non possono riprodursi, Jongdae poi non aveva mai sentito parlare di relazioni tra omega. Che stesse avendo problemi ormonali? Che avesse veramente bisogno di trovare un alpha, ma il suo odio cieco per quella categoria gli stava facendo perdere la testa? Non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Arrivata l'ora di cena, il re, Hyoyeon, Chanyeol e gli omega d'onore erano a tavola insieme. I beta stavano mangiando in altre stanze.

"Ora che gli accordi per il campo di meli sono stati decisi, ho deciso che mi ripasserò per non una, ma ben due settimane qui al suo palazzo re."

"Chanyeol, hai allungato il tuo soggiorno di quattro giorni. Deve proprio piacerti questa terra. O sei interessato in uno dei miei omega? Nessuno di loro ha raggiunto i 26 anni, Jongdae e Baekhyun sono tuoi coetanei, vuoi conoscerne uno?"

Il principe diventò rosso paonazzo. Il re rise. Tutti e cinque gli omega al tavolo emisero alcun suono.

"No... Non in questa maniera re. Sa, ci tengo ad essere un gentil uomo."

"Di uomini come te non ce ne sono più molti in giro, Chanyeol. Anche io da giovane ero come te. Ora non penso di aver perso completamente le buone maniere, ma mi sono tenuto al passo con i tempi. Gli heat li passano tutti con me."

Gli omega arrossirono visibilmente, sentendosi esposti in maniera così blanda davanti a due quasi sconosciuti.

Minseok, seduto proprio di fronte a Jongdae, alzò flebilmente lo sguardo verso di lui in segno di comprensione. Jongdae ricambiò con il sorriso più nascosto che avesse mai accennato. Ma anche uno dei più sinceri. Tutti i pensieri di quel pomeriggio poi gli tornarono in mente, così spostò gli occhi sul piatto, quasi vuoto. Si sentiva in imbarazzo, strano.

Con un colpo di tosse Chanyeol cercò di rompere l'atmosfera tesa, Hyoyeon guardava con pietà i suoi amici omega.

"Comunque re, ho visto che ha messo la stanza mia e di Minseok molto vicina ai suoi omega, si deve fidare di noi immagino."

"Certo che mi fido, ti conosco da quando eri ancora un bambino."

I quattro omega si trovavano sulla terrazza della loro ala ad ammirare le stelle e a godersi la brezza tiepida.

"Uhm... Ragazzi, vi faccio una domanda strana. Secondo voi è possibile che due omega o due alpha si possano innamorare? Perché bo, visto che tra i beta succede mi chiedevo se-"

Baekhyun era scoppiato a ridere, Luhan ridacchiava. L'unico ad averlo preso seriamente era stato Kyunsgoo, come al solito.

"Non ridete, onestamente come domanda è interessante, sai Jongdae? Però... Non so, non penso sia possibile" disse Kyungsoo.

"Perché lo chiedi Jongdae? Per caso ti sei innamorato di me?" chiese Baekhyun, facendo collidere le loro fronti e le punte dei loro nasi. 

"Baekhyun che cazzo fa-" gridò Jongdae. 

Prima di togliersi Baekhyun completamente di dosso, i quatto sentirono un colpo di tosse, proprio come quello a tavola poco prima. 

Ma stavolta a schiarirsi la gola fu Hyoyeon, accompagnata da Chanyeol e Minseok. 

Alla vista dell'alpha, i quattro omega si sentirono minacciati e si inginocchiarono. Jongdae però portò addirittura la fronte al pavimento e congiunse le mani in richiesta di perdono. Stavano tremando, soprattutto Jongdae, perché per un omega, urlare e dire parolacce è gravissimo. 

Però decise di parlare. 

"Chiedo profondamente scusa per il mio comportamento e linguaggio immondo, a nome mio, mi prendo qualsiasi responsabilità, per favore però non punite... Non punite..." 

Iniziarono le lacrime, seguite dai singhiozzi. 

"Hey hey hey" 

Chanyeol corse incontro agli omega, abbassandosi al loro livello in ginocchio, prendendo Jongdae per le spalle per sollevarlo. Gli occhi dell'omega guardavano quelle mani, internamente con disprezzo e paura, esternamente con terrore. 

"Hey ragazzi, calmi. So che molti, troppi alpha vi trattano male, ma con me potete stare tranquilli, stavate solo scherzando tra amici come è giusto che sia, ok?" 

Ora tutti e quattro lo guardavano negli occhi. Tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e l'alpha si alzò in piedi, aiutando Baekhyun ad alzarsi in piedi tenendolo per mano, facendolo arrossire. 

Minseok non disse nulla. Si sentiva solo estremamente fortunato nel potersi comportare normalmente quasi sempre con un nobile del rango di Chanyeol. 

"Ragazzi tranquilli, ve lo ho detto un sacco di volte o no che Yeol è uno a posto? E poi Baek, Dae, che stavate facendo? Perché eravate appiccicati?" rise Hyoyeon. 

Ripresi dallo shock, Baekhyun fu il più veloce a rispondere. 

"No... Ecco... Jongdae ha fatto una domanda stupida e lo stavo prendendo in giro." 

L'omega menzionato non sbuffò solo per non sembrare troppo amichevole all'alpha.

Col passare dei minuti un po' tutti si adattarono, ovviamente sempre con qualche riserbo. Solo Jongdae stava in disparte, un po' ribollente per il fatto che i suoi amici stessero ridendo sinceramente con un alpha e un po' perso nel sorriso e nelle risatine di Minseok. 

Quando l'alpha rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo su Jongdae, l'istinto di rompergli il naso era sempre più forte. 

"Hey... Uhm, Jongdae, giusto? Se ti senti ancora in colpa per prima ti ripeto che-" 

Chanyeol provò a chiarire con un tono di voce calmo e gentile, ma fu interrotto dalla beta. 

"Credimi, non si sente per niente in colpa... È solo un po' particolare lui. Dagli tempo e forse si aprirà con Minseok. Con te... L'importante è crederci, no Yeoli? Non ha un grande affetto per gli alpha." 

Chanyeol fece un'espressione tra il deluso e il dispiaciuto, ma non aggiunse altro. 

"Lo capisco però, molti di noi alpha fanno schifo..."

Quando vide Minseok che gli veniva incontro, il suo cervello stava iniziando ad andare in fumo e le sue gaunce e orecchie in fiamme. 

Minseok gli allungò la mano, aspettandosi una stretta. Jongdae ci mise qualche attimo per connettere. 

"Piacere, io sono Minseok. Tu sei... Jongdae, vero? Sono più grande di te di un paio d'anni, ma trattami con confidenza~" 

Jongdae non ci stava capendo molto, con ora anche lo stomaco in subbuglio. 

"Oh... Oh piacere Min... Minseok... Io..." 

"Shhh, respira." gli sorrise, poggiandogli gentilmente un indice sulla bocca per zittirlo. 

Jongdae ormai era completamente fuso. Ma riuscì a parlare. In tutto ciò teneva ancora stretta la mano del maggiore.

"Sì, ecco, mi chiamo Jongdae. Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza..."

Per un attimo Jongdae si perse di nuovo negli occhi di Minseok.

"Allora Jongdae, che ne dici se ci uniamo agli altri? Non permetterò a Chanyeol di starti troppo vicino, va bene?"

"G-Grazie..."

Durante quella serata così diversa dal solito, Jongdae riuscì a ridere di gusto dopo diversi mesi. Era ancora un po' trattenuto rispetto agli altri che ormai si erano aperti completamente, ma comunque si stava adattando. Non a Chanyeol, ma era riuscito a sopportarlo, scoprendo che in realtà era molto più sensibile di quanto apparisse.

"Minseok, invece di andare in camera con Chanyeol, che ne dici di stare con noi stasera? Solo stasera." 

Baekhyun guardò Chanyeol d'istinto per chiedere il permesso. Chanyeol annuì sorridendo. Baekhyun gli sorrise in risposta.

"Mmmh, stasera preferisco andare a dormire, magari domani? Abbiamo 14 notti tanto."

Jongdae ci rimase un po' male. Anche Baekhyun e Luhan. Kyungsoo invece aveva solo sonno, non ci aveva fatto neanche caso.

"Allora a domani, fatti abbracciare~" squittì Baekhyun.

Dopo qualche abbraccio, arrivò anche il turno di Jongdae. I due si strinsero per secondi che sembrarono eterni. I loro cuori battevano entrambi più del normale. 

Poi si salutarono tutti e andarono a dormire, ricordandosi che il giorno seguente, davanti al resto degli abitanti del palazzo, si sarebbero dovuti comportare seguendo le norme di "buon costume".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo! Ci saranno menzioni di violenza e sangue, nulla nel dettaglio :'<

La mattina Jongdae fu l'ultimo dei quattro a svegliarsi. Una volta al piano di sotto, trovò i suoi amici che chiacchieravano. Vicino a loro Minseok e Yixing. Finalmente non c'era traccia di alpha in giro, così Jongdae ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al duo.

"Buongiorno~" disse timidamente.

"Ah, Minseok mi stava parlando di te poco fa, sei Jongdae giusto?"

"Yixing!" lo rimproverò Minseok, imbarazzato.

"Ti ha parlato di me?"

"Sì, mi ha detto che sei simpatico, alla mano e bravo a schiaccia sette~"

"Lo pensi davvero?"

"Sì beh, sì... Altrimenti non lo avrei detto, no?" disse Minseok, un po' sulla difensiva e arrossendo un po'.

I tre risero un po' insieme parlando del più e del meno, quando il resto degli omega si unì a loro. Baekhyun avvolse con entusiasmo Jongdae in un abbraccio da dietro, poggiandogli la testa su una spalla.

"E quindi saluti gli ospiti prima di noi ChenChen?"

Al nomigliolo, gli ospiti reagirono con confusione.

"Oh giusto, voi non lo sapete. Chen è il nome cinese che Luhan ha deciso per il nostro Dae. Ah Lu, perché non da un nomigliolo anche Minseok?"

"Oh? Certo. Xiumin... Che ne dite?"

"XiuXiu! Ti piace?"

"Sì sì ma è carino~" disse ancora un po' confuso l'omega ospite.

Dopo un po' Yixing e Luhan stavano parlando in cinese per conto loro, ignorando i coreani. Kyunsgoo andò a svolgere un compito per il re, lasciando i restanti tre omega da soli.

"Jongdae, Minseok, andiamo dentro... Sta arrivando lo schifoso che ci prova sempre..."

Girandosi avvisò anche i cinesi, che li seguirono.

"Ma... Ma chi è?" chiese l'omega ospite.

"Ah, è un alpha schifoso di più di cinquant'anni che ci prova sempre schifosamente con Jongdae. Quando lo trova da solo lo tocca ovunque. E Dae non può neanche reagire. Ogni volta che li becco mi ribolle il sangue. Addirittura una volta ha provato ad introfularsi a palazzo durante uno dei suoi heat."

"Oh... Scusa, forse non dovevo chiedere..."

"È ok, è ok. Però lui è solo uno dei tanti motivi per cui odio gli alpha. Il re è un altro dei motivi, mio padre è uno dei motivi. Ogni alpha su questa terra è un motivo. Se ti dico che il solo vederli mi fa salire i conati di vomito probabilmente non ci crederesti."

Jongdae si accorse si essersi sfogato e di aver cacciato fuori un po' troppi dei suoi pensieri.

"Oh, io non... Non intendevo-"

"Non preoccuparti, l'unico alpha di cui mi fido è Chanyeol, per il resto non la penso troppo diversamente da te..."

Si sorrisero.

Baekhyun li guardava un po' stupefatto. Certamente anche lui temeva molti alpha, ma era consapevole che non tutti fossero rancidi. Molti, troppi sì, ma c'erano sempre le eccezioni. O forse era stato solo molto fortunato rispetto ad altri nel corso della sua vita. Poi Chanyeol gli faceva battere il cuore. Non poteva pensare di provare quel tipo di sensazioni nei suoi confronti.

"Uhm... Ragazzi, perché non andiamo nella fattoria sul retro? Devo raccogliere un po' di uova."

"Oh, certo."

Arrivati nel pollaio, Minseok si sentì chiamare.

"Chanyeol? Che ci fai qui?"

"Come che ci faccio qui? Ti ho cercato per ore!"

L'alpha gli corse in contro, cingendolo in un abbraccio. Baekhyun sentì un po' di gelosia, ma cercò di non farci caso.

"Grazie ragazzi per esservi presi cura di lui."

Porse una mano a Baekhyun, che la strinse.

Ma quando fece lo stesso con Jongdae, ricevette un'occhiataccia. Poi però arrivò anche la 'stretta' di mano, piuttosto leggera e breve per essere chiamata stretta.

Minseok rise alla scenetta, stringendo lui la mano di Jongdae, dopo aver spostato quella del principe. Ovviamente Jongdae arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

"Chanyeol, non prendertela sul personale, non ce l'ha con te personalmente, è un sentimento che prova generalmente verso tutti voi alpha." disse Minseok. 

"Ma... Jongdae, ti giuro che per me voi omega valete tanto quanto me se non di più, ci terrei ad essere anche tuo amico..." disse l'alpha, con un'espressione lamentosa e bambinesca. 

Jongdae sbuffò. 

"Ci penserò... Ma insistere così non è il metodo migliore..." disse a voce bassa ma comunque udibile. 

Gli altri due omega risero. Il gruppo andò in cucina con una cesta piena di uova e passarono il pomeriggio a cucinare torte. Jongdae non si sarebbe mai aspettato che anche Chanyeol lo avrebbe fatto, ma invece era lì, con loro, a rubare tutte le attenzioni del suo amico e del nuovo omega, a cui Jongdae già voleva un grande bene. Ormai stufo di essere ignorato, lanciò un uovo sul pavimento, facendo girare gli altri tre. 

"Jongdae?" 

Chiese Baekhyun. 

"Pulisco e me ne vado." disse serio. 

"Jongdae cos'è successo?" insistette Baekhyun. 

"Serio Baekhyun? Cos'è successo? Capisco Minseok, ma almeno tu potresti evitare di ignorarmi. Appena vedi un alpha che ti piace un po' io scompaio per te. Migliore amico? Fratello? Stocazzo, vero Baekhyun?" 

"Allora Jongdae, non so se ti stai comportando così per il fatto che andrai in heat a breve e quindi hai gli ormoni a palla o cos'altro, ma dare attenzioni a qualcun'altro per una mezz'oretta a qualcuno che non sia te non penso che mi sia vietato. Ti dà fastidio per il fatto che è un alpha? Non è un mio problema, Jongdae. Ora vai in camera tua che è meglio."

"Senti, vaffanculo Baekhyun!" 

Jongdae buttò a terra altre tre uova, per poi dirigersi in camera sua a passo pesante. 

I due ospiti erano a dir poco stupefatti. 

"Cosa... Cosa è successo?" Chiese l'alpha. 

"Ah, nulla di che. Manca qualche giorno al suo heat e lui generalmente in questo periodo è più incazzoso del solito, poi il trovarsi in presenza di un alpha probabilmente lo ha fatto imbestialire ancora di più." 

"E se sai che è così, allora perché hai reagito in modo così aggressivo?" chiese Minseok stranito. 

"Perché altrimenti avrebbe portato la discussione avanti per mezza giornata...Al massimo stasera manderò o Soo o Lu a parlargli." 

"Ma... È sicuro farmi rimanere a palazzo mentre sarà in heat?" chiese Chanyeol. 

"Oh certo, nessun problema. Passerà cinque giorni chiuso nella stanza del re, con il re. È la cosa che più odia al mondo, ma almeno non rischia di venire marchiato da degli alpha a caso. È una cosa che odiamo tutti, va contro la nostra volontà, ma è la nostra unica sicurezza. Anche se gli ultimi tre heat Jongdae li ha passati da solo. Si chiudeva a chiave dall'interno e non c'era modo di farlo uscire. Le prime due volte il capobranco lo ha lasciato fare, ma alla terza consecutiva era piuttosto arrabbiato. Se anche questa volta dovesse fare così potrebbe mettersi nei guai. Ma preferisco non approfondire la questione."

I due ospiti rimasero ancora una volta senza parole. 

"Forse... Dovrei andare io questa sera a chiamarlo per la cena, che ne dici Baekhyun?" 

"Tu? Sì, si può fare. Gli stai già molto simpatico. Vedo che ti guarda spesso con la coda dell'occhio, probabilmente vorrebbe aprirsi con te ma ancora non ci riesce. Può non sembrare un tipo timido, ma lo è più di Kyunsgoo~"

Jongdae sentì due colpi alla porta. Non rispose. 

Un terzo. Un quarto. Seguiti da un quinto. 

"Baekhyun smet-" 

"Sono Minseok~" 

"Minseok? Entra pure."

Il maggiore aprì di poco la porta, facendo capolino con la testa. Jongdae era fronte a lui, sdraiato sul letto due piazze, quasi al buio. Si vedeva un po' solo perché fuori il tramonto stava ancora terminando. Jongdae allora lo guardò in faccia, senza cambiare la sua posizione. L'altro decise allora di entrare e di avvicinarsi al minore, senza distogliere l'attenzione dai suoi occhi. 

"Posso sedermi qui vicino a te?" 

"Se vuoi puoi anche stenderti."

Minseok però scelse di sedersi, prendendo una mano di Jongdae e lasciando i loro sguardi incatenati. 

"Hai qualcosa che ti turba in particolare, Jongdae?" chiese con voce comprensiva. 

"Baekhyun." risposta secca. 

"Sappiamo entrambi che che Baekhyun è l'ultimo... Diciamo, il penultimo dei tuoi pensieri. Se vuoi parlarne con me, io posso ascoltati. Non sono una persona con particolari limiti o pregiudizi, quindi a meno che tu non mi parli di omicidi o cose simili, potrei cercare di capire la situazione e darti una mano. Ovviamente non sei obbligato. Però ecco, se vuoi..."

"Potresti... Starmi vicino? Giusto qualche minuto. Non c'è bisogno di parlare, voglio solo sentire la compagnia di qualcuno."

"Oh,certo. Però non per troppo, la cena è quasi pronta."

Quindi Minseok si stese accanto a Jongdae, chiudendo gli occhi. Si sentiva un po' a disagio, ma la situazione in sé non era spiacevole.

Dopo pochi minuti Jongdae iniziò a parlare.

"Forse sono io ad essere esagerato. Forse sono pazzo, non lo so. Ma uno dei miei più grandi sogni è vivere in una comunità di soli omega, senza alpha. Gli alpha... Li voglio completamente cancellati dalla mia esistenza. Qualche beta potrei accettarlo, basta che non siano quelli che si comportano come alpha. Noi omega non abbiamo niente in meno di loro. E invece veniamo trattati come proprietà, come giocattolini per la loro soddisfazione. E se uno di noi si ribella hanno pure il coraggio di dire che siamo come bestie scatenate. Sai? Quando mia madre, omega, provò a scappare da mio padre, alpha, lui la assassinò davanti ai miei occhi. Finì in carcere solo un paio d'anni dopo e ci rimase solo per tre. Ma poi morì di infarto qualche giorno dopo. Penso lo abbia meritato."

Minseok non sapeva assolutamente come reagire. Si girò col corpo verso Jongdae e gli prese entrambe le mani, con gentilezza. Ricominciarono a guardarsi negli occhi, fino a che il minore non sospirò. 

"Forse è davvero ora di andare. Ma credimi, un giorno riuscirò a scappare da questa vita, anche se dovesse significare isolarmi per sempre sulla vetta di una montagna." 

"Non sarai da solo se mi lascerai venire con te." rispose con un sorriso sincero Minseok. 

Quando arrivarono nel salone della cena, mano nella mano, erano già tutti a tavola. A quella vista entrambi si sentirono raggelare sul posto. 

Jongdae si mise in ginocchio, Minseok fece lo stesso. Le loro mani restavano unite. 

"Capobranco, le chiedo umilmente scusa per-" 

"Non aggiungere altro Jongdae. Ero stato avvisato del fatto che l'omega d'onore che stiamo ospitando era stato mandato a chiamarti. Sicuramente avrai insistito nel non aprire la porta, sono a conoscenza dei tuoi comportamenti. Non sono entusiasta della tua condotta nell'ultimo anno, Jongdae. Quindi l'omega d'onore ospite è perdonato, ma tu... Tu. Ne riparleremo. Ora è il momento di cenare."

Minseok si andò a sedere al suo solito posto vicino a Chanyeol, che lo guardò preoccupato. Jongdae era seduto vicino a Kyungsoo. Non si erano visti per tutta la giornata. Minseok era di nuovo di fronte a lui. 

Passato un po' di tempo dall'inizio della cena, l'atmosfera sembrava essersi alleggerita. Ora Minseok e Jongdae erano tornati a sorridersi, ma non potevano veramente parlarsi, data la distanza che li separava; il tavolo era piuttosto spazioso. Chanyeol aveva notato quello scambio non verbale, e Jongdae aveva notato di avere attirato quell'attenzione. Il re chiacchierava con la figlia, mentre gli altri tre omega parlano tra loro a voce bassa. Jongdae odiava avere gli occhi di un alpha principalmente su di lui. Da quando Hyoyeon gli aveva detto che Chanyeol aveva una cotta per lui poi ancora di più, quindi si girò per parlare con i suoi amici. Con la coda dell'occhio notò anche Chanyeol che faceva qualche domanda a Minseok. 

Da un momento all'altro Jongdae iniziò a sentire sensazioni di nausea. La testa gli faceva molto male, lo stomaco gli si contorceva e sudava freddo. Quello che gli diede la conferma di cosa stesse succedendo fu la sensazione di bagnato in mezzo alle gambe. Aveva il volto completamente rosso, sia per l'imbarazzo che per una reazione fisica. Lui stesso riusciva a percepire il suo odore intensificarsi di secondo in secondo, l'attenzione degli altri completamente su di lui. In preda al panico e all'adrenalina, causa dal panico stesso, non pensò due volte prima di alzarsi e correre verso camera sua. Sentiva le gambe tremare ad ogni passo, rischiando di inciampare o crollare sul pavimento di marmo in qualsiasi momento. Ma non accadde. Con fatica si chiuse a chiave dall'interno. E si buttò sul letto, nascondendosi sotto le coperte. Aveva il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, il respiro affannoso, ogni cellula del suo corpo era sovraccaricata e non riusciva nemmeno a pensare. Sapeva che il capobranco sarebbe stato furioso, avrebbe provato qualsiasi metodo per farlo uscire da quella stanza. Si tolse i vestiti di dosso, rimanendo completamente nudo, nel pieno del suo heat. 

Erano passati tre mesi dall'ultimo heat, infatti gli omega ne aveva uno ogni tre o quattro mesi, che poteva durare dai tre ai dieci giorni e variava sempre d'intensità. Jongdae lo aveva avuto per la prima volta a quattordici anni, quando viveva ancora in una comunità religiosa che si occupava di lui, dato che era rimasto orfano. Fu un'esperienza terribile. Fu trasferito al palazzo del capobranco pochi mesi dopo, quando aveva già compiuto quindici anni. Da quel momento in poi, aveva passato quasi ogni heat con il re. Ogni esperienza lo aveva fatto sentire violato e sporco, ma non poteva opporsi. Fino a che non aveva deciso di farlo. Da allora, gli heat erano stati quasi devastanti a livello sia fisico che mentale. Il suo corpo cercava la riproduzione, mentre la sua mente faceva di tutto per rimanere vigile. Soddisfarsi da solo non era semplice, ma nemmeno impossibile. Col tempo poi stava migliorando. Ma ovviamente era ancora nulla. Poi il resto del tempo lo passava dormendo e ne usciva affamato e disidratato, non aprendo mai la porta. Questa volta però aveva una piccola scorta d'acqua e di pane che aveva accumulato nei giorni precedenti, facendolo sentire più tranquillo. 

Un'ora dopo, probabilmente quando la cena era ormai finita, sentì bussare alla sua porta. 

"Jongdae, il capobranco è furioso. Per questa sera ti lascerà stare, ma preparati per quando uscirai di qui. Sono solo passato per dirtelo. Scusa." 

Era Kyunsgoo. Jongdae era stato svegliato dalle sue parole. Un leggerò gemito gli lasciò le labbra. 

"Soo... Grazie. Non riuscirà a farmi nulla." 

"Stai attendo Dae. Sai che sono dalla tua parte, ma stai attento." 

"Certo Soo, buonanotte." 

"Notte." 

Il giorno dopo, inaspettamente, non successe nulla. Nemmeno il terzo e il quarto. Ma al quinto, Jongdae sentì qualcuno che cercava di aprire la sua porta. Il quinto e ultimo giorno era sempre il peggiore per lui. Quindi non riuscì nemmeno a chiedere chi fosse. Era semplicemente spaventatissimo. La porta non si aprì. 

"Doppia mandata..." 

Quando Jongdae sentì che la voce era di Baekhyun si tranquillizzò. 

"Ecco perché non riesco ad aprire..." 

"Baekhyun?" 

"Jongdae sei sveglio? So che non mi apriresti mai la porta, ma dopo cinque giorni là dentro sarai quasi morto. Apri che almeno ti do qualcosa da mangiare e bere." 

"Baek grazie ma non c'è bisogno. Ho cibo e acqua qui dentro." 

"Come le altre volte? Ti dovrei credere?" 

"Baek, questa volta davvero..." 

"Va bene. Appena ti finisce... Non so cosa accadrà. Il vecchiaccio è ancora incazzato." 

"Baek... Non è da te parlare così." 

"Dae, è perché sono preoccupato. Non ho idea di cosa potrebbe farti il capobranco."

"Baek, vedrai che me la caverò, non mi può uccidere." 

La mattina dopo Jongdae uscì dalla sua stanza ed entrò in camera di Baekhyun. Aveva ancora gli ultimi effetti leggeri dell'heat, il suo odore era ancora un po' più intenso del normale, ma non sentiva più bagnato nell'intimo e il suo corpo non sentiva più la necessità di riprodursi. Avrebbe ancora potuto attirare qualche alpha, ma solo i più buzzurri non si sarebbero saputi trattenere. Ciò che rimaneva era solo una grande voglia di contatto fisico e carezze, così si lanciò su Baekhyun, avvigghiandosi a lui con entrambe le gambe e le braccia, strusciando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. L'altro alpha invece decise di accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli, fino a che non si addormentarono entrambi. 

Ovviamente tutti si aspettavano che sarebbe successo qualcosa, ma non che sarebbe entrata una delle beta in camera del maggiore, senza bussare, nel totale panico.

"Ragazzi, ragazzi. Mi spiace per quello che sto per dirvi. Ma Jongdae, il re vuole vederti immediatamente. Vuole che tu giri con delle manette di ferro e che tu abbia un solo pasto al giorno per una settimana. Te le vuole mettere lui stesso le manette. Scusa davvero."

I due si erano ormai svegliati. Jongdae si sarebbe aspettato di peggio, ma preferiva indossare delle manette e stare quasi a digiuno piuttosto che farsi violare nuovamente dal capobranco.

"Oh? Solo questo? Pensavo di peggio. Ti seguo giù."

"Vuoi che venga anche io Dae?" Baekhyun lo guardava con l'espressione più dispiaciuta che avesse mai visto.

"Non ti preoccupare, tu riposa un altro po'."

Il problema non erano tanto le manette o la riduzione dei pasti, ma il fatto che, dopo avergli messo le manette, strette, che gli bruciavano la pelle, davanti a tutte le guardie del palazzo e di Chanyeol, oltre che a Chanyeol stesso, Yixing e Minseok, gli fece dare anche 20 frustrate, in ginocchio, sulla schiena a pelle nude. Jongdae non lasciò uscire neanche uno strillo di dolore. Solo tante, infinite lacrime di dolore e di umiliazione. Ora non sarebbe a muoversi per bene per almeno una settimana, e con così poco cibo ci avrebbe messo più di un paio di mesi a guarire completamente, dato che le frustrate gli avevano lacerato alcuni punti nella schiena.

Chanyeol e Yixing erano sconvolti. Minseok era in lacrime. Jongdae non li guardò e andò a passi trascinati e goffi fuori nel cortile, cadendo nuovamente sulle sue stesse ginocchia ad un paio di metri fuori dal portone principale, davanti agli occhi di ogni persona che aveva appena assistito alla flagellazione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, scusate in anticipo per tutti gli errori :')

Quel pomeriggio Jongdae era stato obbligato da Baekhyun a stare in camera sua, mentre il maggiore gli disinfettava le ferite. Il bruciore che provava lo aveva quasi privato di ogni senso, non riusciva a muovere neanche un muscolo.

"Dae, mi dispiace così tanto. Sarei dovuto venire con te. Mi sarei dovuto far picchiare io, avrei dovuto-" 

Baekhyun piangeva e singhiozzava mentre parlava. Lui era il responsabile dei quattro omega d'onore del palazzo, pur essendo più piccolo di Luhan.

"Smettila Baekhyun, quel che è successo è successo, meglio questo che lui sopra di me."

Jongdae parlò ad occhi chiusi, scandendo ogni parola con fatica.

Baekhyun stava finendo di fasciare le ferite al più giovane, che era a petto nudo. Aveva un fisico definito e la vita stretta, invidiato da molti. Anche se in realtà, di questi tempi stava perdendo troppo peso, contro la sua stessa volontà.

"Jongdae, per ora mangerai come dice il vecchio per evitare che ti punisca ulteriormente, ma finita questa settimana ti farò mangiare tantissimo, ti sporgono quasi le costole, non è da te che sei tra noi quattro quello con il fisico più allenato...Stai anche perdendo materiale sul culo..."

Jongdae ridacchiò.

Baekhyun ad un certo punto gli prese il volto tra entrambe le mani, guardandolo negli occhi. 

"Jongdae sai una cosa? Quando ti dico che per me sei come un fratello non lo dico tanto per dire. Per anni sono stato da solo in questo palazzo, poi sei arrivato tu e per due anni siamo stati solo noi due. Senza di te sarei tutt'altra persona. Sei la persona che più ammiro al mondo, darei la vita per te, quindi, in qualsiasi circostanza, conta su di me, non avere segreti con me, ok?"

"Baekhyun? Perché dici queste cose?" 

"Come perché? Perché non voglio perderti. Vederti in queste condizioni... Ho pensato che non ce l'avresti fatta con tutto il sangue che hai perso. Quando parli poi di voler creare una comunità di soli omega... Sai cosa? Ci sto. Voglio prendere questa idea sul serio. Prima del tuo prossimo heat scapperemo. Non so se gli altri saranno d'accordo, mai io e te stai certo che ce ne andremo, ok?"

"Baekhyun stai farneticando. So che, a parte quello che succede durante i tuoi heat, a te piace stare qui." 

"Jongdae. L'unica cosa che mi piace di questo posto è l'avere voi omega, un tetto sulla testa, del cibo e un letto comodo. Senza di voi non so che fine avrei fatto." 

"Baekhyun..." 

Toc toc. Qualcuno stava bussando con delicatezza alla porta. I due omega sospirarono.

"Chi è?" chiese Jongdae. 

"Jongdae... Sono Minseok. Sono venuto a salutarti. Chanyeol vuole ritirarsi in anticipo. Posso... Posso entrare?"

Nel sentire la sua voce il suo battito accelerò. 

"Uhm... Certo." 

"Jongdae, dovrò andarmene questa sera quindi-" 

Minseok si bloccò nel vedere Baekhyun impiedi davanti a Jongdae, mezzo nudo. Inconsciamente i suoi occhi si alternavano tra i due omega cercando di capire il contesto. Poi le immagini di quello che era accaduto in mattinata gli riempirono la mente, facendogli mancare il fiato. 

"Jongdae... Jongdae, come... Come..." 

Minseok fu la seconda persona che Jongdae vide piangere a fiordi davanti ai suoi occhi in quella giornata. L'ospite gli si avvicinò, ignorando completamente la presenza dell'altro omega, abbracciandolo per le spalle, stando attento a non toccargli nemmeno involontariamente le ferite appena fasciate e disinfettate. 

"Scusa se non potrò starti accanto Jongdae. Scusa se non so quando potremo rivederci. Voglio solo dirti che in questi pochi giorni in cui ci siamo conosciuti mi sono davvero affezionato tanto a te." disse Minseok nel mezzo dei suoi singhiozzi. 

Jongdae ricambiò l'abbraccio, appoggiado la testa sulla spalla del nuovo amico, sentendo un nuovo tipo di tenerezza formarsi dentro di lui. 

"Minseok, non hai motivo di scusarti. Sappiamo entrambi perché vi dovete ritarare in anticipo, l'atmosfera si sta facendo troppo pesante qui al palazzo. Ed ecco, c'è una cosa importante che dovremmo dirti io e Baekhyun." 

Il minore dei tre alzò gli occhi all'amico appena menzionato, non smettendo però di abbracciare l'altro, che si era seduto ora accanto a lui, con una gamba sulla sua coscia, involontariamente. 

Baekhyun non si fece troppe domande e iniziò a parlare. 

"Entro tre mesi io e Jongdae e forse anche Luhan e Kyungsoo scapperemo dal palazzo. Il metodo più sicuro che hai per tenerti a contatto con noi è inviare lettere a Hyoyeon, ma devi fare in modo che nessuno al di fuori di lei, tu stesso, Chanyeol e magari anche Yixing lo venga a sapere. Se la cosa poi rimanesse solo tra te e Hyoyeon sarebbe l'ideale."

"Baekhyun ma Hyoyeon ancora non-" intervenne confuso Jongdae. 

"Tranquillo ChenChen, prima di parlarne con te prima avevo già tutto pianificato da più di un mese, sai che non prenderei mai iniziative dal nulla."

Minseok non sembrava aver veramente afferrato del tutto il discorso fino a qualche momento dopo che Baekhyun finì di parlare." 

"Voi... Voi... Veramente?" 

"Assolutamente sì. Comunque, se ti va, facci un po' compagnia oggi, così puoi passare le ultime ore al palazzo con Jongdae visto che sembrate già essere così affiatati~" ridacchiò Baekhyun. 

Minseok era ancora un po' incredulo, ma tagliarono il discorso. 

Mezz'ora dopo erano tutti e tre sul letto, ovviamente con Jongdae a pancia in giù e gli altri ad entrambi i suoi lati. Minseok gli carezzava un braccio, guardandolo, mentre Baekhyun i capelli, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. 

"Jongdae come farai a mangiare questa sera? Visto che hai le manette..." 

Chiese Minseok 

"Non lo so, so solo che sento le braccia e le mani già atrofizzate, tutto il corpo che mi fa male e una fame assurda, non vedo l'ora di mangiare, dovessi anche buttare la faccia nel piatto..." 

"Non dire sciocchezze, ti aiuterò io... Se il vecchio non ci farà cambiare posto allora ci penserà Kyungsoo." disse Baekhyun. 

"E se non ve lo lascerà fare?" 

"Se non ce lo lascerà fare..." 

"Potrei chiedere a Chanyeol?" 

"No Minseok evita, potrebbe peggiorare la situazione..." rispose Baekhyun. 

Un'ora dopo anche gli altri due omega erano sul letto, messi però orizzontalmente, per compagnia, evitando di toccare le ferite fresche del loro amico. Le fasciature bianche erano rosse per il sangue. 

"Stasera Jongdae dobbiamo cambiare le fasciature e disinfettare di nuovo tutto, dovrai sopportare per qualche giorno..." disse Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun ti prego..." 

"Dae, è l'unico modo per non farti morire." rispose Kyungsoo. 

"Hey Baekhyun, stasera posso aiutarti?" chiese Minseok. 

"Certo Xiu~" 

"No, no. Non voglio. Domani devi alzarti presto, devi riposare." disse frustrato Jongdae. 

"Tranquilo Jongdae, dormirò in macchina, il viaggio è di due ore, e poi continuerò a dormire una volta arrivato al mio palazzo." 

"Ma Minseok..." Jongdae lo guardava suplicante. 

"Niente da fare Jongdae, voglio aiutarti. Se non fosse stato per te non mi sarei ambientato così facilmente qui. Lasciami ricambiare un piccolo favore, ok?" 

Jongdae non riuscì a resistere al sorriso del maggiore e accettò. 

Luhan guardava Minseok come se avesse tante domande da fare, e il maggiore capì subito di cosa si trattava. 

"Luhan, se vuoi tenerti in contatto con Yixing non ti preoccupare, gliene parlerò io, troverà il metodo migliore lui stesso." 

"Io non ho nemmeno parlato-" disse il cinese, sentendosi accusato. 

"Conosco quel tipo di sguardi, haha~" 

"A comunque c'è una cosa molto importante che dovremmo dirvi, Kyungsoo, Luhan." 

"Mh?" I due ragazzi menzionati dissero all'unisono, sorpresi, al cambio di discorso di Baekhyun. 

"È una cosa importante che vorremmo solo proporvi. Non siete costretti a seguirci, ma vi preghiamo di tenere tutto per voi e di non voltarci le spalle. Giurate."

"Giuriamo." 

"Bene. Allora, avete presente quando Jongdae dice di voler vivere in una comunità senza alpha? Per il suo benessere fisico e mentale ho deciso di assecondarlo. Entro tre mesi scapperemo dal palazzo, costi quel che costi. Ho già un   
piano in mente. Ripeto, voi non sarete costretti a seguirci. Se vi andasse di tenervi in contatto con noi potremmo scambiarci delle lettere tramite Hyoyeon oppure semplicemente, quando saremo liberi, io e Jongdae proveremo a procurarci dei cellulari e comunicare con Hyo usando la tecnologia, molto più semplice e veloce. Hyo stessa nel corso degli anni mi ha insegnato a usarlo visto che a noi omega è proibito."

"Sai usare il telefono?" tutti e quattro gli altri omega chiesero sconcertati in coro.

"Sono i vantaggi del vivere a palazzo da praticamente sempre~"

"Comunque Baek... Non ti sembra un'idea un po' troppo azzardata? Onestamente darei di tutto per andarmene da qui, ma siamo solo degli omega, potrebbe essere-"

"Ti prego Soo, non siamo solo degli omega. A livello fisico non abbiamo niente da invidiare ad alpha e beta, potremmo avere anche dei disagi durante gli heat, ma è solo lì la pecca. Per il resto sono tutte idee che ti hanno inculcato sin da piccolo, non abbiamo bisogno della protezione di nessuno."

"Sapete cosa? Io ci sto, vengo con voi. Tanto tra un anno e un po' diventerei un oggetto del re e non ci tengo. Non so cosa ci spetta, ma verrò con voi."

"Luhan! È questo lo spirito! Tu Kyungsoo... Se cambierai idea facci sapere entro il mese prossimo, ok?" disse Baekhyun.

"Perché il mese prossimo? Vengo con voi, volevo solo dei chiarimenti~"

"Ah Kyungsoo, se tu fossi un alpha o anche un beta non sai cosa ti farei~" commentò ancora Baekhyun. 

"Perché? Non ti vado bene come omega?" 

"Mhhh... Penso di preferire altro in quei termini, scusa~" 

I cinque risero insieme, ma Jongdae e Minseok sentirono entrambi qualcosa nell'immaginare un amore tra due omega. Nessuno se ne accorse. 

"Benissimo. Tra poco dobbiamo andare a cena. Jongdae, dovresti indossare una maglia. Ti metto la più larga e leggera che trovo... Ti darà un po' fastidio, ma non posso mandarti a tavola nudo."

"Sarà un peccato privarvi della vista dei miei pettorali ragazzi, scusate~"

E quindi i cinque si trovavano a tavola, ognuno seduto ai soliti posti. Jongdae indossava una maglia in cotone grigia, leggera e comoda. Il capobranco lo guardava come se fosse un insetto, ma l'omega cercava di non farci caso.

Una volta arrivati i pasti, primo e secondo, Jongdae era in qualche modo riuscito a completare tutto, nonostante avesse i polsi doloranti. Chanyeol sembrava fiero di vederlo così indipendente, non che a lui importasse.

"Jongdae. Stavo proprio pensando di cederti a qualche altra casata. Non meriti di vivere qui. Entro un anno ti farò trasferire, sempre che qualcuno sia disposto ad accoglierti. Sei una vergogna di omega. Guarda i tuoi compagni: composti, tranquilli, graziosi e obbedienti. Poi tu, sporco di sangue, seduto come meglio credi e con comportamenti al limite del selvaggio. Sei sempre stato un po' diverso, ma fino all'anno scorso era sopportabile. Invece poi hai deciso di seguire una strada incomprensibile. Un omega giovane e dal viso grazioso come il tuo... Cosa ti è saltato in mente?"

Jongdae era furioso. Perché i discorsi andavano sempre fatti davanti ad altre persone? Soprattutto se umilianti? Avrebbe ceduto ai suoi istinti di alzarsi e andare a predere a colpi il re, ma non voleva rischiare una seconda flagellazione.

"Capobranco... Io-"

"Re, io sono disposto ad accoglierlo, sempre che lui stesso voglia accettare." disse Chanyeol.

Tutta la tavola spostò gli occhi sul principe.

"Entro un anno Chanyeol. Per ora non c'è fretta. Gli sto dando implicitamente la possibilità di cambiare. Poi perché mai vorresti un omega così? Hai intenzione di rendere la vita al palazzo del tuo anziano padre un inferno?"

"No re. Semplicemente le volevo fare un favore."

"Sei sempre troppo gentile."

Jongdae voleva solo scappare, sparire, nascondersi. Non voleva più sentire degli alpha discutere sulla sua sorte, seguendo i loro giudizi e le loro credenze. La vita era sua.

"Ho un favore da proporti allora giovane Chanyeol. A partire da domani, ti affiderò i miei omega per un mese. Se terminato il periodo torneranno sani, allora renderò la tua terra non solo alleata, ma anche sorella. Gli scambi commerciali e gli spostamenti dei cittadini diventerebbero molto più semplici e potrebbero arricchirsi entrambe le regioni. Cosa ne pensi?"

Gli omega non sapevano cosa pensare, sopratutto perché, a parte Jongdae che lo aveva già superato, avrebbero tutti avuto il loro heat entro i successivi trenta giorni. Ma non avevano diritto di esprimere la loro idea in quel frangente.

"Re... Ciò che mi sta chiedendo è un compito molto importante. Ma accetterò. Le prometto che i suoi omega torneranno freschi come rose."

"Sono felice che tu abbia accettato la mia richiesta. Per quanto riguarda Jongdae, gli farò togliere le manette. E... Gli concederò di tornare a mangiare."

Guardando diritto verso l'omega appena menzionato, aggiunse.

"Dovresti ringraziare di avere un custode magnanimo come me, omega; un qualsiasi altro alpha ti avrebbe rinchiuso a vita. Ti sto dando l'opportunità di visitare un posto nuovo per crescere, imparare e prendere esempio. Non mi deludere."

Jongdae inghiottì saliva, impaurito e umiliato, oltre che dolorante.

Gli altri omega erano rimasti in completo silenzio, gioiendo internamente.

Finita la cena, tutti gli omega, con l'aggiunta di Yixing, seguirono Chanyeol alla sua stanza. Jongdae faceva fatica a camminare, ma cercava di non mostrare alcuna debolezza davanti al principe. Il nobile però era consapevole della sua condizione, così senza dire nulla lo prese da sotto le gambe, tenendolo da sotto le cosce e per le spalle, facendo in modo sia di non toccare né le ferite fresche né parti fraintendibili. Quindi l'omega cercò di dimenarsi, facendosi male e senza successo. 

"Mettimi giù! Mettimi giù ora!"

"Per favore Jongdae, sei messo in condizioni gravi, lasciati aiutare. Arrivati alla mia reggia potrai anche mettermi del veleno nel cibo, ma finché siamo qui, per favore fatti aiutare."

L'omega si arrese. Gli altri quattro guardano la scena divertiti.

"Fino a pochi secoli fa, tra uno dei compiti di noi alpha era c'era anche quello di proteggere e aiutare voi omega, ma con l'andare del tempo troppi hanno perso questi valori e abusano di voi. È una cosa che non riesco a sopportare. A casa mia non avrete tutta la libertà del mondo perché è comunque ancora mio padre a comandare ufficialmente, ma è troppo vecchio per uscire dalla sua stanza, quindi spero riuscirete a prendere una boccata d'aria."

"Non abbiamo bisogno della vostra protezione." commentò duro Jongdae.

Arrivati alla sua stanza, Jongdae tornò finalmente sui suoi piedi e Chanyeol strinse al polso di ognuno di loro un braccialetto che fungeva da pass d'ingresso alla casata dei Park.

"Mi raccomando ragazzi, non perdetelo. Ora se volete posso riaccompagnarvi in camera e-"

"Chanyeol non ti preoccupare, lo posso portare io Jongdae, può non sembrare ma sono piuttosto forte~" disse Minseok, che era effettivamente il più muscoloso tra i cinque omega.

Jongdae non protestò nemmeno un secondo tra le braccia dell'omega ospite, e notando l'espressione frustrata dell'alpha dietro di loro si sentì ancora meglio, attaccandosi il più possibile al corpo del nuovo amico, che gli sorrise. Yixing tornò ai dormitori dei beta, salutando Luhan con un bacio schiocchiante sulla fronte, arrossendo.

Kyunsgoo e Luhan tornarono nelle proprie camere, mentre Baekhyun e Minseok rimasero un'ora in più per occuparsi delle ferite di Jongdae.

La mattina cambiarono nuovamente le fasce Jongdae prima di recarsi nel salone principale. Inoltre fu anche costretto a indossare una maglia. Una volta scesi, con le valige pieni, furono congedati dal re senza molti convenevoli e salirono su una grossa macchina assieme a Chanyeol e Yixing, che guidava. Furono due ore molto lente. Raggiunti a destinazione, Chanyeol iniziò a parlare.

"Ragazzi, ora conoscerete Jongin. È più piccolo di tutti voi, ha un anno in meno rispetto a Kyungsoo ed è anche   
timido, ma vedrete che si adatterà presto a voi. Minseok ci pensi tu a condurli nell'area omega, giusto? Io dovrei subito mettermi al lavoro."

"Certo capo~"

E così, dopo essere entrati nell'immensa mansione senza troppi convenevoli, raggiunsero il piano superiore guidata da Minseok.

"Ragazzi, questa di fronte è camera mia. Per ora aspettatemi lì, vado a chiamare Jongin."

Il minore non sapeva nulla della situazione. Quando Minseok gli rivelò che avrebbero ospitato quattro omega per un mese si sentì quasi male. La tranquillità a cui era abituato sarebbe stata interrotta da quattro sconosciuti, per di più per un mese intero. Minseok glieli aveva descritti come buoni e alla mano, con il tipico aspetto di ogni omega, ovvero non altissimi. Jongin invece non rientrava nello standard, dato che era alto più di anche diversi alpha.

Quando poi entrò nella stanza di Minseok non si aspettava di trovarli tutti e quattro con un fiore a testa da offrirgli. Gli regalarono delle rose di colore diverso, gialla, bianca, rosa e rossa. Quella rossa gliela aveva data Kyungsoo, facendolo arrossire leggermente. Una volta imparati i loro nomi poi si accorse che erano tutti a disagio esattamente come lui, sospirando per il sollievo. L'unica cosa che gli rimase impressa però, oltre alla rosa di Kyungsoo, fu Jongdae, che camminava con fatica e aveva lividi e graffi sui polsi. 

"Ora vi porterò alle vostre stanze, sono tutte uguali quindi non c'è molta possibilità di scelta... Ah e se qualcuno di voi volesse condividere la stanza, fatemelo presente ora~" disse professionalmente Minseok.

"Io voglio stare in camera con Jongd-"

"No Baekhyun, voglio stare per conto mio." rispose seccamente Jongdae.

"Ma Dae! Le ferite! E poi voglio compagnia~"

"Non iniziare a lamentarti, lo sai che ci tengo ai miei momenti da solo..."

Quel quadretto stava intrattenendo abbastanza il più giovane del gruppo, che però fu improvvisamente interessato maggiormente da altro, ovvero Kyungsoo che camminava in vestiti tutti neri e un paio gigante di occhiali con le mani in tasca. Non sembrava importargli molto dell'ambiente circostante, ma non sembrava nemmeno annoiato. Solo lì, tranquillo e per i fatti suoi. Poi nei giorni seguenti scoprì anche che era bravissimo in cucina e che era molto disponibile, oltre che scherzoso con i suoi amici. Non avevano parlato molto, ma una settimana era già passata. Era decisamente un tipo interessante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, scusate gli errori :')

Dopo una settimana le ferite di Jongdae facevano ancora male, ma decisamente molto meno. Ora potevano essere cambiate anche solo una volta al giorno e i lividi sui polsi erano meno evidenti. Minseok ormai, con la scusa del sonno pesante, aveva dormito sette notti di fila nel suo letto. Erano diventati inseparabili in soli venti giorni. Jongdae temeva che alla fine di quel mese non sarebbe stato capace di lasciarlo, tanto meno quando sarebbe scappato con Baekhyun e gli altri.

Quella mattina, Jongdae, svegliatosi con la luce del sole e trovandosi Minseok ancora dormiente riverso verso di lui, non pensò neanche quando cominciò ad accarezzargli lentamente i morbidi capelli neri, assaporando con lo sguardo ogni dettaglio del viso del maggiore. Quando poi quest'ultimo aprì gli occhi, ormai sveglio, Jongdae sentì il suo cuore smettere di battere per qualche secondo. Minseok allungò un braccio e lo portò delicatamente dietro la schiena nuda del minore, non toccando le ferite, poi posò la mano sul retro del collo e non interruppe il contatto visivo. Intrecciò le sue gambe con quelle di Jongdae e si portò più vicino al suo corpo, accoccolandosi accanto a lui e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Jongdae, possiamo stare così un altro po'?" chiese sussurrando.

Non rispose verbalmente, ma fece capire le sue intenzione accogliendo ancora di più il maggiore tra le sue braccia e appoggiando il mento tra le sue ciocche scure.

Quello che non si aspettavano era che sarebbero stati svegliati da un beta del personale con una trombetta e che Chanyeol si trovasse dietro di lui. Scattarono a sedere con gli occhi spalancati, Jongdae facendo il possibile per coprirsi con le braccia. Minseok gli passò il cuscino per aiutarlo nell'impresa.

"Ragazzi, scusate il metodo estremo, ma abbiamo provato già diverse volte chiamandovi e bussando, ma eravate proprio nel mondo dei sogni." disse il beta.

Chanyeol dietro di lui si era coperto gli occhi per rispetto, scoprendoseli una volta che Jongdae aveva indossato la prima canottiera nera che aveva trovato sul pavimento. I suoi occhi facevano fatica a staccarsi dalle braccia e dalle gambe dell'omega, dal quale era molto attratto, ma ovviamente faceva il possibile per non renderlo ovvio, sopratutto essendo a conoscenza di come l'altro lo percepisse. Poi non capiva bene cosa stava succedendo tra Minseok e Jongdae, ma non aveva mai visto due persone legare così tanto in così poco tempo. Era felice per loro, ma anche un po' geloso dei vantaggi di Minseok. Anche se forse essere gelosi di un omega in campo romantico non aveva tanto senso, pensava. Jongdae aveva ancora tutti i capelli arruffati anche una volta impiedi, e la cosa lo rendeva incredibilmente irresistibile agli occhi dell'alpha. L'altra cosa che sentiva nei confronti dell'omega era una forte voglia di occuparsi di lui e guarire ogni sua ferita fisica e mentale, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

"Uhm... Quindi cosa dovresti dirci?" chiese Minseok mentre si sistemava i capelli con una mano e teneva quella di Jongdae con l'altra.

"Domani sarà il compleanno del re. Lui in sé non sarà in grado di fare nulla, ma ha richiesto che si svolgessero dei festeggiamenti. Quindi alcuni dei beta scelti da Chanyeol, voi omega e Chanyeol stesso dovreste recarvi alla piazza della capitale della regione per annunciarlo. Sì, siete richiesti anche voi ospiti perché siete comunque omega d'onore. Gli altri si stanno già preparando, vi chiedo di fare lo stesso."

"Va bene, va bene. Jongdae, andiamo in camera mia che ti faccio diventare l'omega più desiderato e irraggiungibile della regione~" disse Minseok emozionato, strizzando le guance al minore, estremamente confuso.

"Mi spiace distruggere l'entusiasmo, ma potrete indossare solo degli smoking. Potete scegliere tra blu, blu scuro, nero, grigio e bianco..." disse il beta.

"Allora opterò per un elegante nero per te, Jongdae. Io invece metterò quello bianco, per te va bene?"

"Per me? A me va bene tutto, non ho un eccessivo senso dello stile..."

Una volta pronti e saliti sul furgoncino, si misero a chiacchierare. Jongdae era un po' schiacciato sul finestrino, ma non gli dispiaceva perché era Minseok quello vicino a lui. Quello che gli dava veramente fastidio era che quello accanto all'altro omega era invece Chanyeol, con Baekhyun a chiudere la fila. Nei posti davanti c'erano invece Jongin, Kyunsgoo, Luhan e Yixing alla guida, come al solito. Jongdae non era mai stato su un veicolo del genere.

"Chanyeol perché devi sapere che Minseok resta sempre a dormire in camera di Jongdae da quando siamo arrivati, trova ogni scusa per rimanergli attaccato~"

"Hahaha, ho notato che ormai sono capo e coda, anche stamattina quando li abbiamo svegliati erano abbracciati."

"Ehm, voi due, poteste farvi i fatti vostri?" intervenne infastidito Minseok.

"A me sembra che anche voi due ormai siate sempre assieme..."

"Noi siamo compagni di pettegolezzi, vero?"

"Penso di sì, sì, ahah~" rise l'alpha.

"Comunque Jongdae, non ti fa male la schiena a stare seduto contro il sedile?" chiese poi.

Jongdae rispose, cercando di rimanere educato. D'altronde era solo una domanda gentile.

"Un po' brucia, ma siamo quasi arrivati, no? Posso sopportare un altro po'."

Minseok allora gli prese la mano e gliela strinse per tutto il resto del tragitto.

"Bene. Siamo nel retroscena. Una volta sorpassata quella porta saremo su un palco davanti a migliaia di cittadini. A parlare sarò solo io, ma l'attenzione sarà comunque su ognuno di voi. Non ci metteremo molto, dovrò solo dichiarare che domani sarà il compleanno di mio padre e quindi festa regionale, come Minseok e Jongin già sanno. Siete pronti?"

Una volta davanti a tutte quelle persone, alpha, beta e omega indistinti, Jongdae vide tutti i suoi ricordi della normalità di quando era bambino tornagli in mente. Camminare mano nella mano con sua madre al mercato, gli anziani che li salutavano, il vento che soffiava. Quella sensazione gli mancava tantissimo. Allo stesso tempo però senteva troppi occhi su sé, troppi odori sconosciuti mischiati, troppo. Tutto ciò gli faceva girare. Se Minseok gli avesse lasciato la mano, sarebbe scappato nel retroscena. 

Quando tornarono a palazzo fecero cena tutti insieme in un tavolo immenso, senza seguire troppe regole, con anche gli impiegati della casata lì con loro. Era la prima cena dopo anni in cui Jongdae non si sentiva soffocare. Avere poi Minseok che lo imboccava era un'aggiunta.

Alla fine della serata il maggiore lo condusse su un grande balcone affacciato sui monti e illuminato dalla luna e dalle stelle. Faceva fresco, ma si stava meglio rispetto ai giorni precedenti. 

"Vengo qui quando voglio pensare o ho la mente piena. Guardare questo ambiente così limpido mi aiuta in qualsiasi momento della giornata. Quindi andrò diretto al punto. Hai presente l'idea tua e dei tuoi amici? Penso di voler venire con voi."

Jongdae era rimasto a bocca aperta. Non se lo aspettava. Ma era anche felice. 

"Semplicemente non riesco a concepire l'idea di non starti accanto. Non so cosa sia, ma il cielo è stato chiaro con me." 

"Minseok..." 

"Non chiedermi se ne sono sicuro, sai la mia riposta. Andiamo a dormire ora?"

La mattina dopo si svegliarono nella stessa posizione di quella precedente, solo che un odore pungente e familiare solo a Jongdae aleggiava nell'aria. 

"Heat?" chiese Minseok, ancora in dormiveglia. 

"Sì, è Luhan. L'odore è fortissimo, solo che praticamente non ha sintomi e gli dura solo due o tre giorni. Cosa darei per essere come lui..." 

Andando in cucina per fare colazione, trovarono l'omega in heat avvinghiato a Yixing. Stava seguendo il suo istinto di bisogno di affetto. Il beta non sapeva come reagire, se non ricambiare con qualche carezza, non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere. Quando poi arrivò Chanyeol, visibilmente stordito per l'odore, Baekhyun lo strinse da dietro per evitare che cadesse. Kyungsoo e Jongin stavano chiacchierando mentre il maggiore dei due preparava da mangiare. Insomma, una scenetta piuttosto insolita ma confortante.

"Per favore non costringetemi a passare l'heat con un alpha o chiuso in camera, erano quattro anni che non lo passavo così liberamente~" disse con un piccolo broncio lamentoso ed infantile Luhan.

Chanyeol cercava di mantenere la calma, e gli rispose.

"Passalo come preferisci, ma tieni anche in considerazione che Yixing deve lavorare al pomeriggio e che fuori dal palazzo ci sono alpha malintenzionati, chiudi fino a che non ti terminerà presta attenzione."

"Chanyeol non ti preoccupare, il suo heat durerà solo tre giorni e quindi mi sono preso una piccola vacanza per stare con lui. Oh, e ieri sera... Ecco... Ci siamo messi insieme. Sì."

"Oh..." fu il commento dei presenti nella stanza.

"Congratulazioni! Facciamo un applauso!" urlò Baekhyun, facendo partire un applauso che incuriosì anche alcuni degli impiegati della casata.

"Bene. Comunque oggi sapete ci saranno dei festeggiamenti, quindi siate pronti per stasera, circa per le otto. Vestitevi come ieri, ok?"

"Ok~ Io e Jongdae comunque dobbiamo andare, non vi spiace vero? Gli devo fare vedere una cosa."

"Cosa devo-"

"Nessun problema, a dopo!"

A passo svelto, Minseok stava portando Jongdae dal lato opposto della reggia. Faceva ancora un po' fatica, quindi gli chiese di rallentare.

"Hai ragione, hai ragione. Comunque dovremmo andare in biblioteca. Stanotte ho avuto un sogno e mi sono ricordato di un libro che parla di come vivere nei boschi, potrebbe esserci utile i primi tempi che saremo scappati."

"Minseok... Sei un genio, lo sai?"

"Certo che lo so~

Così passarono il resto del pomeriggio in biblioteca a fare ricerche nella vasta stanza, ricolma di libri di tutti i tipi. Quello che colpì maggiormente Jongdae fu uno intitolato "omega ama omega", ma fece finta di non vederlo nemmeno, troppo spaventato dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, ma sopratutto Minseok, omega da cui aveva veramente capito di essere infatuato, e non avrebbe potuto dare la colpa agli ormoni, dato che il suo heat era passato e tutto sommato normalmente. Di giorno in giorno si chiedeva sempre più se non ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua testa. 

Arrivati a cena riuscirono a bere anche un po' di alcool, cosa generalmente vietata agli omega, ma siccome erano i soliti sei con l'aggiunta di Yixing e Chanyeol, chiusero un occhio. Il più visibilmente ubriaco era Baekhyun. 

"No perché non mi riesco a togliere dalla testa questa cosa. Una volta Jongdae mi aveva chiesto se due alpha o due omega possono innamorarsi, e io non lo presi sul serio, ma più ci penso più penso che effettivamente possa essere vero, visto Jongdae è palesemente innamorato di me. HAHAHAHAHA."

Jongdae ovviamente era paonazzo. Minseok era girato verso di lui e lo guardava con un sorrisetto divertito. Uno dopo l'altro anche gli altri si fissarono su di lui, mentre Baekhyun continuava a ridere da solo. Tutti sembravano divertiti, a parte Jongin, che aveva un'espressione genuinamente curiosa. 

"Ora che ci penso è vero, ce lo hai chiesto la prima sera che Chanyeol venne al nostro palazzo." rispose Kyungsoo, su cui il gruppo spostò l'attenzione. 

"Ma lo avevo chiesto giusto per fare conversazione... E poi vi sembra? Baekhyun?" 

"Hey Jongdaeeee! Quindi vuoi dire che ti faccio schifo?" piagnucolò l'omega menzionato. 

"Baekhyun secondo me sei tu quello innamorato di me... Mi sei sempre appiccicato..." 

"Ma se sai benissimo che mi piace Chan- Oh, ehm... Cosa? Volevo dire-" 

La tavolata scoppiò a ridere. Baekhyun si era messo in trappola da solo, facendo arrossire l'alpha. Lui invece si era nascosto sotto il tavolo. Era una scena quasi surreale. Jongin però fece una domanda. 

"Ragazzi però seriamente, secondo voi potrebbe essere possibile? Perché io penso di aver avuto interesse solo per gli omega nel corso della mia vita, quando arrivai qui mi piaceva Minseok." disse il tutto in tono neutrale. 

Nel salone cadde il silenzio più totale. Jongdae smise di respirare. 

"Ti piacevo... Io?" 

"Sì, non ho problemi ad ammerlo, anche perché ora non sono più interessato a te." 

"Perché?" 

"Beh, dovevo rimanere interessato a te a vita?" 

Minseok ridacchiò. 

"Non sto dicendo questo, chiedevo e basta~"

"Jongin, sei serio o ci stai prendendo in giro?" 

"Mh? Perché dovrei star mentendo?" 

Il giovane non sembrava toccato in alcun modo dall'argomento. Lo aveva sempre vissuto con estrema naturalezza, piuttosto gli sembrava strano che ci fosse un dibattito sull'argomento. Kyungsoo teneva gli occhi fissi di lui con estremo interesse. 

Luhan, tra le braccia di Yixing, disse:

"Mmh, effettivamente è anche raro che un omega sia attratto da un beta. Certo, non così raro, ma nemmeno estremamente comune come il classico alpha/omega. E io e Yixing siamo un esempio. Quindi non vedo perché due omega o due alpha non possano piacersi. Tra beta e beta capita sempre, o mi sbaglio Yixing?"

"No, il tuo ragionamento ha senso. Tu Chanyeol che ne pensi?" 

"Uh? Io? Beh... In vita mia sono sempre stato solo interessato agli omega e non ho mai visto persone in questo tipo relazione pur viaggiando tanto, ma non nego che possa accadere, nulla è certo a questo mondo...." 

Jongdae iniziava a sentirsi sotto pressione. Certo, non ne stavano parlando in modo negativo e nemmeno indirizzandosi a lui, ma era comunque un argomento delicato in quel momento, con tutte le domande e le incertezze che aveva in mente. 

"Scusate ragazzi, non mi sento tanto bene, penso di voler andare a dormire prima stasera, vi dispiace?" 

"Jongdae? Vuoi essere accompagnato" chiese Minseok. 

"No, no. Resta qui, poi dopo se vuoi venire va bene, ma non farti troppi problemi..." 

"Uhm, ok..." 

E così si nascose sotto le coperte. Pieno di domande. Jongin, così giovane, aveva le idee così chiare, invece lui faceva fatica ad accettare i suoi stessi pensieri per paura di rimanerne ferito, se li avesse esternati. Si tolse la maglia e si addormentò con il cuscino bagnato di lacrime tra le braccia. 

"Jongdae... Jongdae... Sei sveglio?" 

Una voce sussurrata lo svegliò. Quando poi però qualcosa si iniziò ad avvinghiare a lui da dietro si spaventò e con uno scossone buttò quella presenza a terra in un rumoroso tonfo.

"Ah Jongdae... Scusa se ti ho spaventato, sono Minseok..." 

"Ah... Minseok, scusa io-" 

"No no, andiamo a dormire. Ma prima parliamo un po', ti va?" 

"Uh? Sì..." 

"Per caso prima l'argomento ti ha fatto sentire a disagio?" 

"Cosa? No, no... Io davvero ero-" 

"Jongdae ormai ti conosco. Non dico che ti abbia messo a disagio per motivi stupidi, ma per qualcosa che ti riguarda personalmente, vero?" 

"Minseok..." 

"Non sei obbligato a darmi una risposta. Però ho notato come mi guardi, lo sai?" 

Minseok prese delicatamente il viso dell'altro omega tra le mani, facendo coincidere le loro fronti e contemporaneamente anche le loro ginocchia. 

"Ho notato che hai certe reazioni solo con me, certe espressioni solo con me... Jongdae, non voglio sembrare narcisista ma... Per caso... Ecco..." 

"Minseok cosa stai cercando di dire?" chiese con voce tremante Jongdae. 

"Fammi finire di parlare, stupido." 

"Per caso ti piaccio?" 

"Cosa? Minseok sei un omega e non sono Jongin, non fare domande così..." 

"Jongdae non hai bisogno di dirmi bugie, non avere paura del mio giudizio. Se dirai la verità, avrei anche io una cosa importante da darti." 

Anche i loro nasi si stavano toccando, i loro occhi erano incatenati gli uni con gli altri. 

"Minseok... Non farmi dire cose che già sai..." 

"Jongdae perché stai rendendo tutto così complicato? Ti ho già detto che non devi avere paura." 

"Lo so, lo so. È che se dovessi perdere anche te... Se dovessi perdere anche te probabilmente impazzirei, lo sai Minseok?" 

"Ed è per questo che ti ho detto di non avere paura. Se mi dirai la verità, costi quel che costi, ti rimarrò sempre affianco. Sempre. Allora, ti piaccio sì o no piccoletto?" 

"Piccoletto? Ma se siamo alti uguali?

"Dai non cercare di cambiare discorso..."

"Allora... Uhm... Sì, penso proprio di sì. Ma non riesco ancora ad accettarlo."

"In che senso?"

"È come se il mio cervello non volesse processarlo, però ecco, Minseok, penso che sarei disposto a dare la vita per te."

E con estrema delicatezza e nessuna sorpresa le loro labbra furono l'una sull'altra, con piccoli e dolci movimenti. Le braccia di Jongdae si strinsero forti dietro la schiena del maggiore, mentre le mani di Minseok erano ancora sulle guance del minore. Le loro gambe erano intrecciate in un nodo. Quando si separarono dopo diversi minuti i loro respiri erano affannati. Ricominciarono dopo poco, approfondendo il contatto delle loro bocche, addormentandosi solo quando i loro occhi non riuscirono più a restare aperti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo più corto del solito

"Buongiorno Jongdae~"

Il maggiore lo salutò con un bacio sulla fronte.

"Allora? Oggi stai meglio di ieri sera?"

"Mh? Ecco, direi di sì~" rispose Jongdae con un sorrisetto.

"Comunque, per... ecco, quella cosa... Ti dispiacerebbe se per ora non ci dessimo una definizione? Sai, ho ancora dei conflitti interni e-"

"Jongdae ci siamo appena svegliati, facciamo tutto con calma ok? Non ti voglio mettere pressione né parlarne con gli altri se ancora non sei pronto, quindi adesso rilassati e fatti vedere questa schiena."

Jongdae si girò e Minseok iniziò le solite procedure.

"Ieri quando eravamo in biblioteca ho fatto un po' di lettura sulle ferite da armi e in particolare c'era un paragrafo interessante sulle frustate. Ora a te, dopo due settimane, si stanno formando le croste. Entro il prossimo mese sicuramente starai meglio. Non potrai fare movimenti di stretching, ma starai sicuramente meglio. Però per la cicatrizzazione dovrai aspettare uno o due anni. Purtroppo le ferite sono piuttosto profonde. Rimarranno i segni, lo sai vero?"

"Non mi importa tanto dei segni. Vorrei solo capire però perché un omega che non vuole venire violentato deve beccarsi una flagellazione, mentre un pedofilo abusatore se la passa liscia."

"Tranquillo, tra non molto questi saranno solo lontani ricordi,ok?"

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Chi è?" chiese distrattamente Minseok, continuando a disinfettare la schiena del suo un po' più che amico.

La porta si aprì senza risposta.

"Minseok quindi sei qui- Ah! Oddio, avrei dovuto chiedere permesso e... Dio Jongdae, non avevo ancora visto la tua schiena, hanno veramente avuto il coraggio di-"

"Chanyeol, per favore, esci. Non è buona educazione enterare nelle stanze altrui all'improvviso. Jongdae poi è particolarmente esposto in questo momento, non-"

Il maggiore stava usando un tono severo, ma l'alpha lo interruppe scusandosi e chiudendosi nuovamente fuori dalla stanza, ricominciando a parlare.

"Scusate, avete ragione. Comunque Minseok, ho un favore da chiederti. Oggi dovresti sorvegliare tu il castello visto che dovrò andare tutta la giornata ad un incontro con un nobile di una provincia qui vicino. Poi Yixing è impegnato, quindi sei l'unico su cui posso contare. Ci staresti?"

"Certo, certo. Non è la prima volta dopotutto, no?"

"Allora affido tutto a te, io devo scappare."

"Doveva per forza entrare?" chiese Jongdae. 

"È un'abitudine che ha sin da piccolo, non sono mai riuscito a fargliela passare."

"Lo conosci sin da piccolo?"

"Mh? Sì, sono nato a palazzo proprio come lui."

Jongdae sembrava confuso.

"Un'altra cosa che ci accomuna è che siamo entrambi orfani. Mia madre morì durante il parto e mio padre, beh non si è mai conosciuta la sua identità."

"Oh... Scusa."

"Non ti preoccupare, non faccio tanto caso a queste cose. Ora andiamo di sotto, va bene?"

Arrivati in cucina trovarono Baekhyun perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Baek? Che stai facendo qua da solo?"

"Mh? Niente, stavo solo pensando al fatto che... Ehm, Chanyeol ha lasciato il cellulare in camera sua e io potrei o meno averlo preso..."

"Baekhyun tu sei pazzo... Per questo sei necessario a questa missione." commentò sorridendo Jongdae.

Dal canto suo invece Minseok era un po' combattuto, perché si trattava di qualcosa di personale del suo migliore amico, però ormai aveva fatto la sua promessa e non poteva dubitare di loro, sopratutto non di Jongdae.

Baekhyun gli diede delle istruzione su come imparare ad usare l'apparecchio elettronico; non ci misero molto, era piuttosto intuitivo e in un paio d'ore avevano già capito le funzioni più importanti. 

"Bene ragazzi, ora invieremo un messaggio a Hyoyeon spiegandole le nostre intenzioni e vedremo come reagirà. Tu Minseok, sei davvero sicuro, giusto?" 

"Mai stato più sicuro~"

"Perfetto. Leggete." 

La non-ancora coppia di avvicinò allo schermo, scandendo parola per parola quel messaggio. 

'Hyoyeon, sono Baekhyun. Cancellerò questa conversazione, non rispondere. Ti scrivo con il cellulare di Chanyeol, sono riuscito a rubarglielo~ Tranquilla, lo riavrà presto. Ti devo comunicare una cosa piuttosto importante. Io e gli altri omega siamo stanchi di vivere in questa maniera, ovvero come qualsiasi omega, e vogliamo andarcene. Non ti spiegherò tutto nel dettaglio, ma abbiamo bisogno della tua collaborazione. Tra due settimane saremo di ritorno e Chanyeol soggiornerà per circa una settimana con Minseok e Jongin, l'altro omega d'onore del suo palazzo. Nella terza nottata, salvo imprevisti, cercheremo di scappare. Non sappiamo se anche Jongin verrà con noi, Kyungsoo potrebbe convincerlo, ma ancora non sa nulla. Valuta tu se parlarne con Chanyeol, ma fai in modo che nessun altro al di fuori di voi due e Yixing lo venga a sapere. Yixing ci dirà un aiuto ad evadere. Lui e Luhan ora sono una coppia, ho dato al nostro Lu il compito di spiegargli tutto. Per favore Hyo, contiamo su di te, non metterci i bastoni tra le ruote.'

Appena finirono di leggere, sentirono i portoni del palazzo aprirsi. Baekhyun si affrettò a cancellare la conversazione e nascose il telefono in una tasca. Jongdae e Minseok erano ancora sbalorditi dalla velocità con cui si poteva comunicare per iscritto con qualcuno, abituati alle lettere cartacee sin dalla nascita. Gli alpha ritenevano che gli omega non avessero un cervello abbastanza sviluppato per comprendere e usare in modo appropriato la tecnologia, quindi li tenevano a debita distanza da essa. Che poi quella fosse anche una scusa per limitare ancora di più la loro libertà era ben più che vero. 

"Ciao ragazzi, tutto bene? Mi sembrate molto rigidi..." 

Chanyeol era entrato nella cucina, trovando i tre molto vicini l'uno all'altro. 

"Stavamo discutendo... Tutto a posto con i tuoi incarichi?" 

Chiese Minseok, spostando il discorso sull'alpha. 

"Certo, certo. Alla fine la cosa per cui ero stato chiamato si è rivelata più semplice e veloce del previsto, quindi ho passato il resto del tempo ad esercitarmi meglio con la spada." 

"Mmmh... Interessante..." rispose l'omega. 

Il braccio di Minseok teneva stretto a sé Jongdae per la vita. Baekhyun era vicino a loro ma non attaccato, cosa che fece per un attimo ingelosire Chanyeol, che però si rese conto dopo pochi momenti dell'irrazionalitá dei suoi pensieri. 

"Ragazzi, ma mi dovete dire qualcosa? Mi sembrate così a disagio..." 

"Non abbiamo niente da dirti, magari vogliamo semplicemente stare per conto nostro." rispose acidamente Jongdae. 

Gli altri due omega trattennerò una risata. Chanyeol invece assunse un'espressione teatralmente dispiaciuto, facendo inevitabilmente ridere Baekhyun e Minseok. 

"Dai, vado di sopra a riposare un po', ci vediamo nel tardo pomeriggio." 

Una volta sicuri che Chanyeol se ne fosse andato, misero il suo telefono su un angolo di un bancone della cucina: avrebbero accusato l'alpha di essere sbadato nel caso avesse avuto domande per loro. 

E così, il loro piano stava per iniziare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo succede qualcosa che non avevo pianificato all'inizio ~
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo invece, la storia inizierà a prendere una piega diversa, grazie per il supporto :)
> 
> E ben tornato al nostro Kyungsoo♡

Era l'ultimo giorno alla mansione di Chanyeol. Jongdae era un po' combattuto. Sapeva che il loro piano finalmente stava per essere messo in atto, ma era anche vero che avrebbe dovuto interrompere quel periodo così tranquillo della sua vita. Da quando si trovava nella villa del principe Park, la sua relazione con Minseok era sfociata in qualcosa che non avrebbe mai previsto, ma che allo stesso tempo lo rendeva felice come non era mai stato prima. Non avevano ancora dato definizioni al loro rapporto, ma erano entrambi sicuri di provare sia attrazione fisica che sentimenti romantici l'uno per l'altro. Un'altra cosa che lo preoccupava tantissimo era il pensiero di poter rovinare per sempre la vita del suo amato: se scappando li avessero scoperti, a parte l'avvento di un miracolo, sarebbe stato punito gravemente anche Minseok. Non gli importava se qualcosa fosse successo a sé stesso, avrebbe preferito la morte al continuare la sua vita sottomesso agli alpha. Ma se qualcosa fosse successo a Minseok... Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. In più aveva paura che non sarebbe riuscito a dargli una vita dignitosa. Certo, tutti erano consapevoli che i primi mesi o addirittura i primi anni avrebbero avuto diverse difficoltà, ne avevano parlato tante volte e Minseok gli aveva sempre detto di stare tranquillo, non era una persona con tante pretese, ma Jongdae sapeva benissimo che portare una persona che aveva sempre vissuto in un palazzo glorioso a cercare di sopravvivere nei boschi non sarebbe stato semplice.  
Hyoyeon non aveva rivelato nulla a Chanyeol, o così sembrava. 

Un'altra novità erano stati gli heat di Kyungsoo e Jongin, perfettamente allineati, iniziati e terminati negli stessi istanti. Li avevano passati insieme nella stanza del minore, abbracciati e senza tante chiacchiere, solo qualche carezza e parole confortanti sussurrate nei momenti più difficili. Non durò molto, solo quattro giorni, ma da quel periodo in poi erano diventati inseparabili, forse più di Minseok e Jongdae. Presto sarebbe toccato a Baekhyun, mentre Minseok era ancora l'unico che non aveva avuto niente; Jongdae infatti scopri che il suo amato era uno dei pochi omega che andava in heat solo una o al massimo due volte all'anno.

"Ragazzi, oggi è il vostro ultimo giorno qui, c'è qualcosa che vi interessa fare?"

Si trovavano tutti nel salone principale, gli omega accalcati l'uno sull'altro sul grande divano centrale e Chanyeol davanti a loro che cercava di proporgli qualche attività. Luhan era steso tra le gambe di Kyungsoo, che a sua volta era seduto tra le gambe di Jongin, accoccolato al divano e con le braccia dolci attorno alla vita del maggiore. Minseok e Jongdae erano palesemente in un mondo tutto loro, abbracciati e con le gambe incrociate, fronte contro fronte a sussurrarsi cose senza un vero filo logico. Baekhyun invece era in mezzo ai cinque, ma in ginocchio e sovrappensiero. Non aveva un'espressione pensierosa però, sembrava totalmente perso. Chanyeol se ne accorse e si avvicinò.

"Baekhyun? Ad essere ignorato dagli altri ormai sono abituato, ma tu di solito sei sempre il più reattivo. C'è qualcosa che non... Oh. Oh. Ho capito, forse è meglio per me se-"

Come se qualche forza superiore avesse deciso per loro, Baekhyun andò in heat in quell'esatto momento. Aveva le pupille dilatate, il respiro e il battito accelerati, sudore sulla fronte e una sensazione umida nelle parti più nascoste del suo corpo. C'era un problema però. L' heat di Baekhyun era particolarmente intenso, non doloroso come quello di Jongdae, ma con una spinta al cercare la riproduzione molto più forte. Rimaneva lucido, ma prestava certamente meno attenzione alle sue parole e ai suoi atteggiamenti. Ed è per questo che trovandosi Chanyeol davanti, un alpha della sua stessa età per cui aveva una cotta da diverso tempo, gli si aggrappò al braccio come un'acciuga.

"Cha- Chan- ah"

L'omega si reggeva in piedi solo perché, per istinto, Chanyeol gli aveva messo un braccio dietro la schiena. Baekhyun strusciava la sua faccia su ogni parte di Chanyeol che riusciva a raggiungere, restando fermo. Gli altri guardavano la scena quasi divertiti, persino Jongdae. E proprio Jongdae fece una domanda.

"Allora cosa hai intenzione di fare? Si vede benissimo che ti si sta alzando..."

"Jongdae per favore... Mmm" disse Baekhyun, tra i gemiti che faceva fatica a trattenere.

Chanyeol decise di ignorare Jongdae, e chiese direttamente a Baekhyun cosa fare, cercando di rimanere lucido.

"Allora Baek? C'è qualcosa che posso fare per te?"

Baekhyun per un attimo alzò il capo, guardando Chanyeol e perdendosi nei suoi occhi per qualche secondo.

"Per favore Chanyeol, aiutami... Di solito ci pensa il Re, ma ora non c'è e-"

"Come desideri."

In un lampo Chanyeol prese in braccio Baekhyun, affrettandosi verso la sua camera da letto ai piani di sopra, cercando di non inciampare sui suoi stessi passi.

Gli altri, ancora sul divano, non reagirono molto.

"Beh, come previsto. Era ora che succedesse." disse Minseok.

"Mmh, concordo." aggiunse Kyungsoo.

"Quando finiranno non riuscirò a guardarli in faccia per un po'..." finì Jongdae.

Con l'arrivo della sera ormai non si sentiva più l'odore intenso di Baekhyun. Questo voleva solo dire che Chanyeol lo aveva fecondato. Era una pratica comune per interrompere l' heat, il solo atto sessuale non bastava. Il Capobranco della regione in cui vivevano Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo e Jongdae di solito aspettava qualche giorno per rilasciare dentro agli omega, giusto per godere di più, ma Chanyeol aveva probabilmente scelto di risolvere tutto più in fretta. La mattina dopo Baekhyun avrebbe dovuto assumere un prodotto per interrompere quella gravidanza durata meno di ventiquattro ore.

Quando l'alpha scese le scale, aveva Baekhyun addormentato tra le braccia. Era ipersensibile e iper protettivo nei confronti dell'omega, una conseguenza naturale dopo aver passato l'heat con lui. Alcuni alpha usavano questa caratteristica a beneficio dell'omega, proteggendolo, mentre altri diventavano troppo possessivi e iniziavano a trattarlo come una proprietà. Chanyeol per fortuna rientrava nella prima categoria. Baekhyun indossava dei vestiti leggeri di cotone bianco, mentre Chanyeol dei vestiti leggeri casual, facendoli apparire come una coppia appena sposata. 

"Ragazzi, scusate se per qualche giorno potrò sembrarvi un po' strano e un po' più interessato a Baekhyun di quanto dovrei, è l'istinto, sapete no?" 

Jongdae era sollevato. Sperava che così l'alpha potesse finalmente smettere di essere interessato a lui e ricambiare il suo amico Baekhyun. Per quanto odiasse gli alpha, riconosceva che Chanyeol e Baekhyun sarebbero potuti diventare una bella coppia.

Ma proprio mentre quei pensieri gli attraversavano la mente, notava come Chanyeol spostasse lo sguardo tra Baekhyun e Jongdae stesso, come se fosse confuso dai suoi stessi sentimenti.

"Non ti preoccupare Yeol, lo sappiamo benissimo. Tutto ciò che importa a noi è che tu non gli faccia del male, per il resto è tutto ok." rispose con un sorriso Minseok.

Baekhyun si svegliò tranquillamente, aprendo gli occhi come se fosse mattina. Alzò lo sguardo agli occhi di Chanyeol, girandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul corpo dell'alpha, stringendogli la vita con le gambe. Chanyeol invece gli mise le mani sui fianchi, sorridendogli. Con estrema naturalezza si unirono in un bacio a stampo con uno schiocco, facendo inasprire l'espressione di Jongdae. Baekhyun poi abbracciò Chanyeol, poggiando una guancia sui suoi pettorali. L'alpha gli accarezzava i capelli, dolcemente; l'heat era finito, ma il bisogno di contatto sarebbe continuato almeno altri due giorni.

"Chanyeol..."

"Mmh?"

"Lo voglio tenere."

"Eh?!" esclamarono tutti, compreso Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun, pensaci un attimo." disse l'alpha, prendendo delicatamente il volto dell'omega gravido tra le sue mani, facendo incontrare i loro occhi. Poi continuò il discorso con voce delicata.

"Sei ancora giovane Baek, e poi non  
possiamo crescerlo insieme... Baek pensaci bene... "

" Ma Chanyeol, se solo mi avessi morso prima come ti avevo detto... "

" Baek, hai idea di cosa potrebbe farti il tuo Re? "

Sembrava una situazione surreale. Gli omega erano tutti piuttosto sconcertati e si sentivano esclusi dalla conversazione. Se Baekhyun avesse veramente scelto di portare avanti la gravidanza, sarebbero riusciti ad evadere? Avrebbero dovuto farlo prima del previsto. Un omega gravido, dopo i tre o quattro mesi iniziava a diventare più debole e più bisognoso di riposo. E poi Baekhyun a questo punto voleva ancora scappare con gli altri? Jongdae era piuttosto confuso.

" Chanyeol, ti racconterò una cosa. Non so se odierai me e gli altri, o se forse Jongdae odierà me. Ma ascolta e non metterci i bastoni tra le ruote, ok?"

"Baek cosa-"

"Io e gli altri entro la settimana prossima scapperemo. Creeremo una società di soli omega, salvo eccezioni. Non sto chiedendo a te di seguirci, ma voglio avere almeno un tuo ricordo, quindi per favore... Per favore, fammelo tenere, ok?"

"Una... Una settimana?" intervenne Jongdae.

"Sì Jongdae, una settimana. Sono stanco di aspettare. E vorrei andarmene prima che qualcuno si accorga che ho una nuova vita dentro di me."

Chanyeol era senza parole. Non capiva. Non capiva perché. Baekhyun sarebbe potuto rimanere con lui. Gli altri omega sarebbero potuti rimanere con lui. Non gli avrebbe tolto alcuna libertà. E Jongdae. Probabilmente era un'idea di Jongdae, pensò. Lo odiava così tanto dal voler scappare da lui? Dopo quella giornata passata con Baekhyun non capiva più cosa provava. Sentiva un'estrema attrazione nei confronti di entrambi, vedeva ancora Jongdae come la persona che gli piaceva, ma in poche ore era successo di tutto con Baekhyun, e l'idea di avere un omega che lo desiderava, voleva una famiglia con lui, voleva tutto di lui... Lo stava rendendo confuso, estremamente confuso, ma estremamente fiero. Sentiva di star iniziando ad amare due persone contemporaneamente, cosa normale in quella società per gli alpha, ma una cosa che non avrebbe mai permesso a sé stesso.

"Baekhyun... Ragazzi... Io non voglio impedirvi nulla, ma non sarà pericoloso, soprattutto con te gravido? E poi vuoi che nostro figlio cresca senza un genitore?"

"Chanyeol... Come omega sarò perfettamente in grado di crescere nostro figlio da solo, poi avrò gli altri a darmi una mano... Prometto che verrò a farti visita per fartelo conoscere. Se poi vorrà vivere con tè non mi opporrò, ma per almeno i primi anni lo vorrei io."

"Quindi stai dicendo che ci rivedremo, giusto? Però... Dopo anni? È per questo che non ti ho morso, vivendo separati già in due regioni diverse e vedendosi a distanza di mesi per una coppia marchiata è difficile, ma se si parla di anni Baekhyun, qui rischieremmo gravi conseguenze."

"Del tipo?" 

"Beh, mancarci a tal punto da impazzire." 

"Stai dicendo che ti mancherò?"

"Ovvio che mi mancherai Baek. Dopo quello che è successo sento di star... Impazzendo per te." 

La stanza era silenziosa. Chanyeol e Baekhyun iniziarono a piangere, non capendo se fossero ancora condizionati dagli ormoni o se davvero quell'affetto era scoppiato in così poco tempo. Certamente da parte di Baekhyun esisteva da molto, ma Chanyeol non poteva negare a sé stesso che già da tempo era affezionato a Baekhyun, almeno come amico. Poi probabilmente quegli eventi avevano fatto nascere quello che provava adesso. Nel giro di poche ore. 

La mattina dopo, Chanyeol entrò in cucina, trovando Jongdae che sgranocchiava una mela da solo. 

"Buongiorno~" l'omega si girò di scatto, sorpreso dalla presenza dell'alpha. 

"Mh. Ciao. Penso... Penso che dovremmo parlare." 

"Hai ragione, hai ragione, ma si può gestire tutto con calma, ok?" 

"Con calma? Oggi pomeriggio saremo di ritorno nella nostra regione ed evaderemo nel giro di una settimana, non penso ci sia bisogno di perdere altro tempo." 

"Mhhh... Prima di tutto dovreste spiegarmi di questa fuga... Da dove viene fuori questa storia? E perché semplicemente non restate qui con me? Sareste molto più comodi e al sicuro..." 

"Vogliamo indipendenza, tutto qui. Inizialmente probabilmente era solo un mio capriccio o qualcosa che avrei fatto da solo, ma poi gli altri hanno deciso di unirsi a me, contento?" 

Chanyeol ridacchiò. 

"Sapevo che c'entravi tu. Questa è una delle ragioni per cui mi piaci probabilmente, Jongdae." 

Jongdae arrossì. 

"Dici questo dopo quello che..." 

"Con Baekhyun è tutto nuovo, penso di star iniziando a provare qualcosa anche per lui, ma sai benissimo che per te ho dei sentimenti da diverso tempo, avevo chiesto io stesso a Hyoyeon di dirtelo." 

"A proposito di Hyoyeon, lei ci aiuterà. Non renderle difficile il lavoro." 

"Non ti preoccupare, sai benissimo che sono dalla vostra parte, non capisco perché tu sia ancora così ostile con me." 

"Sono fatti miei..." 

In quel momento entrarono anche Kyungsoo e Luhan, poi pian piano tutto gli altri. La giornata continuò normalmente, finché non fu orario di partire, esattamente alle quattordici.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente di nuovo un capitolo lungo~

Arrivati alla reggia, la tensione era fortissima. Tutti erano seduti sul divano semicircolare davanti al trono dove stava seduto il re, che aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile che spesso cadeva su Jongdae, ora di nuovo in grado di camminare perfettamente. I sei omega, non abituati più alla solita severità, ebbero difficoltà a comportarsi di nuovo come burattini e a sorridere. Specialmente Jongin, dato che non era mai stato al di fuori dei confini della sua regione. In più c'era la consapevolezza della situazione tra Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Baekhyun aveva paura di poter venire scoperto, che il re potesse fiutare qualcosa, ma era impossibile farlo.

"Bentornato Chanyeol. Vedo che i miei omega sono tutti in perfette condizioni, e hai portato anche i tuoi. Davvero di bell'aspetto. Come concordato otterrai i vantaggi che ti avevo promesso, e sarò lieto di ospitare te e i tuoi uomini per i seguenti giorni."

"Grazie Re, il suo trattamento mi rende lieto."

"Oh, Jongdae. Immagino che andare per un mese lontano dalla reggia ti abbia fatto allargare gli orizzonti. Hai intenzione di acquisire un comportamento più adeguato da ora in avanti, giusto?" 

Jongdae non intendeva passare nuovamente quello che aveva subito, quindi rispose con un sorriso. 

"Certamente Re." 

"Ne sono lieto. Ora potete ritirarvi. Siate puntuali questa sera a cena." 

Gli omega erano tutti in camera di Baekhyun, piuttosto silenziosi. Jongin gli carezzava la pancia, seppur ancora non fosse cambiata in alcun modo. Baekhyun era intenerito dal nuovo omega, aveva legato solo con Kyungsoo ed era ancora timido con gli altri, ma non si tirava indietro alle coccole.

"Ragazzi allora, con Yixing stiamo già pianificando tutto. Lui verrà con noi, per favore non voglio opposizioni. Va bene Jongdae?" disse Luhan. 

"Finché è un beta come Yixing e ci darà una mano può anche andare bene..."

"Bene. Perché tra esattamente tre notti, alle tre di notte, ci troveremo nella mia camera, visto che è quella più lontana da raggiungere. Ovviamente dovremo essere silenziosi. Ci caleremo con una corda, piano, e nel caso dovessimo cadere lui ci prenderebbe. E dobbiamo assolutamente cercare di non farci prendere dal panico. Hyoyeon contribuirà a distrarre tutti, infatti mangerà della noci appena saremo fuori. Sapete che è allergica no? Con il tempo che perderanno a preoccuparsi per lei, noi saremo già lontani, che dite?"

"Mmmh... Per me va tutto bene, ma non vi sembra troppo semplice?" chiese Kyungsoo.

"Deve essere semplice, altrimenti attireremmo troppo l'attenzione." lo corresse Luhan.

"Giusto... Tu Jongin sei sicuro di voler venire?"

"Mh? Sì, perché no. Mi mancherà Chanyeol ma voglio vivere un po' più attivamente, uscivo una volta all'anno da quel castello... Non per colpa sua, ma ogni volta che uscivo da solo ricevevo sempre occhiate strane..."

"Ti capiamo piccolo~" disse Baekhyun, accarezzando i capelli al più giovane del gruppo.

"Lu, comunque complimenti per esserti trovato un fidanzato utile~" scherzò Jongdae.

"Beh almeno io lo ho..." rispose Luhan. 

Jongdae ridacchiò, strizzando la coscia di Minseok, affianco a lui e quasi addormentato. 

A cena l'umore era di nuovo calato, mangiavano tutti lentamente, attenti a non fare troppo rumore e a non dare nell'occhio. Il Re teneva lo sguardo davvero molto severo su Jongdae. 

"Chanyeol, sono davvero sorpreso che tu sia riuscito a tollerare Jongdae." 

"Ho semplicemente svolto il mio compito, maestà." 

"Sempre diligente e con la risposta pronta. Senti, è da un po' che ci penso, ma cosa diresti se ti offrissi mia figlia Hyoyeon in sposa? So che è una beta e ottenere un figlio potrebbe richiedere più tempo, ma penso che gioverebbe ad entrambe le nostre regioni. "

La sala cadde nel più assordante dei silenzi. Tutti si fermarono come congelati sul posto, gli omega non alzarono lo sguardo dal loro piatto. Chanyeol era ugualmente sconcertato, e cercò di dare una riposta vaga all'uomo. 

"Sarebbe un unore Sire, ma al momento ho altro a cui pensare, penso di avere molto da fare prima di poter pensare a questa sua lieta offerta, quindi sono costretto a rifiutare al momento." 

"Certo, comprendo. Anche io alla tua età non pensavo ancora al matrimonio." 

Baekhyun si ritrovò a sorridere, tra sé a sé, nel sapere che Chanyeol non aveva accettato l'offerta del Re. Chanyeol era suo, nessuno glielo avrebbe portato via, a meno che non fosse stato Chanyeol stesso a volersene andare. 

La mattina dopo, molto presto, Jongdae si trovava nel giardino da solo a pensare a tutti gli eventi che si erano protratti in quel periodo. Era da un po' che non sedeva sotto il sole tiepido di una serena giornata primaverile, dato che nella regione di Chanyeol faceva molto più freddo. Gli uccellini cinguettavano, il vento soffiava tra le ciocche dei suoi morbidi capelli castani. Tutto sembrava sereno, finché non si accorse del solito alpha di mezza età che lo molestava abitualmente. Era come se lo avesse aspettato, perché il suo passo era veloce. Jongdae cercò di alzarsi per scappare, ma non ne ebbe il tempo, l'alpha era già arrivato. 

"Jongdae, caro, da quanto tempo. Ho sentito che tu e gli altri avete passato un periodo alla reggia del principe di un'altra regione, deve avervi fatto bene cambiare aria, vero? Però... Mi sei mancato così tanto tesoro." 

L'alpha aveva aggressivamente preso tra le mani la testa di Jongdae, avvicinando i loro volti, naso contro naso. Jongdae teneva gli occhi chiusi, tremava, e si sentiva impotente per non avere la forza di reagire in una situazione del genere. 

"Perché tremi, Jongdae? Non sei più abituato a me o hai trovato qualcun altro? Forse il principe ti ha fatto la corte?" 

Una mano dell'alpha si posò su una natica dell'omega, afferrandola più duramente a un certo punto e avvicinando il corpo di Jongdae al suo, quasi senza distacco. Quella mano poi si infilò sotto la maglia di Jongdae, e fu a quel punto che provò a bloccarlo, trattenendola per il polso. 

"Mi stai bloccando? Non vuoi qualche carezza?" 

"N-No" 

Jongdae stava quasi per piangere, aveva gli occhi lucidi. L'alpha invece si stava arrabbiando, facendo aumentare ancora di più il batticuore al giovane omega. Poi sentì la sua guancia andare a fuoco in un attimo, le lacrime uscirono come una cascata. L'alpha gli aveva dato uno schiaffo forte. Una cosa che però Jongdae non sapeva era che in quell'esatto momento Chanyeol e Minseok erano usciti e avevano assistito alla scena; erano un po' lontani, ma abbastanza vicini da notare ogni dettaglio. Minseok scattò, non pensando alle conseguenze, arrabbiatissimo. Chanyeol lo segui pochi istanti dopo. 

"Jongdae, io non so più come convincerti ormai, se non accetti tu sono costretto ad usare questi metodi, vorrei che mi ca- Ouh!" 

Minseok aveva dato una gomitata nello stomaco nell'uomo, troppo distratto a urlare su Jongdae la sua frustrazione sessuale per notare che ben due uomini lo stavano per assaltare. Poi prese Jongdae tra le sue braccia, stringendolo come se le loro vite dipendessero da quello. Jongdae ricambiò ancora più forte, iniziando a piangere rumorosamente sul collo del suo amato, tremante. 

Nel frattempo Chanyeol, incurante delle conseguenze, stava malmenando l'alpha adulto, rompendogli naso e labbro. Con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano in corpo, scappò con l'intenzione di non farsi mai più vedere. 

Chanyeol si alzò da terra raggiungendo i due omega, il cuore batteva all'impazzata per Jongdae. 

"Ragazzi, Jongdae, è andato via, non tornerà, ora possiamo stare tranquilli, va bene?" disse Chanyeol, cercando di calmarli. Non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo da Jongdae però, e ora forse capiva più profondamente perché avesse un'intolleranza così radicata nei confronti degli alpha. 

Jongdae non alzò nemmeno un momento lo sguardo a Chanyeol e non gli rispose, a parlare fu Minseok, che intanto accarezzava i capelli al suo amato. 

"Chanyeol grazie, non avrebbe capito senza di te. Incredibile come certi alpha abbiano bisogno di certe misure per arrendersi."

Jongdae si staccò dal corpo di Minseok, prendendolo per mano e guardandolo. Non sembrava voler dare alcun tipo di attenzione a Chanyeol.

"Grazie Minseok."

Il suo volto era ancora gonfio per il pianto e rosso per lo schiaffo.

"Senza di te ora non so cosa mi sarebbe successo Minseokie..."

"Non ti sarebbe successo niente, proprio perché sarei venuto da te a qualsiasi costo ok? Ora che hai me non potrà succederti niente, tienilo a mente Jongdae." rispose con sicurezza Minseok, stringendo la stretta alle mani dell'altro omega.

Chanyeol guardava i due come se si trovasse in un universo esterno al loro, erano immersi in una bolla che ospitava solo loro. Sorrise, soddisfatto nel vedere un rapporto così solido tra due persone a cui teneva tanto.

Quando i tre rientrarono, nel salone principale c'era un po' di trambusto. Si erano accorti di quello che era successo e molte persone del personale del palazzo, tutte beta, accorsero per parlare con Jongdae.

"Caro come stai?"

"Questi alpha non sanno proprio controllarsi."

"Non avere più paura, ora è andato, ci siamo noi." 

Queste erano solo alcune delle frasi che gli vennero dette. Jongdae era sicuro che quelle persone gli sarebbero mancate una volta libero. 

Chanyeol seguì i due omega in giro per un po' di tempo, notando ogni piccolo intimo contatto tra di loro. Minseok aveva messo un braccio attorno alla vita di Jongdae e non la aveva più tolta. Jongdae invece poggiava spesso la testa sulla spalla dell'altro omega, ridacchiando su di essa alle battute non necessariamente divertenti che faceva Minseok per cercare di tirarlo su di morale. Fu solo quando arrivarono davanti alla stanza di Jongdae che realizzò che la 'passeggiata' era terminata. Jongdae si girò a guardarlo e per qualche secondo non parlò. Poi disse "grazie" in tono asettico e si inoltrò in camera sua, trascinandosi dietro Minseok e chiudendogli piano la porta in faccia. Chanyeol se ne andò con un sorriso. 

Nella stanza, Jongdae non riuscì a trattenere un secondo pianto, così crollò di nuovo tra le braccia di Minseok. Andarono sul letto, sedendosi su un bordo. Appena poi Jongdae iniziò a calmarsi di nuovo, parlò. 

"Scusa se non riesco ancora a calmarmi, è che è così frustrante. Pensavo che sarei riuscito a reagire adesso, e invece mi sono di nuovo bloccato. E so che dovrei ascoltare Baekhyun e non uscire da solo di mattina presto o di sera, però davvero è accettabile che io non possa passare un momento di serenità per conto mio fuori senza rischiare uno stupro?"

"Dae, lo sai che non devi scusarti di nulla. Tra pochissimi giorni tutto questo cambierà, quindi ti chiedo di tenere duro ancora per un po', d'accordo?" 

I due omega si guardavano dolcemente, le loro fronti erano collise. Non ci volle molto a portarli ad un bacio delicato e casto. Bastò quello a far calmare Jongdae per le ore a seguire. 

Passò qualche giorno: era l'ultimo che sarebbero rimasti lì, il giorno in cui avrebbero dovuto dire addio alle comodità per trovare la libertà. Jongdae era a letto ancora semi-addormentato, abbracciato a Minseok. 

"Buongiorno principessa~" disse Minseok, notando che il suo omega si stava svegliando. 

"Mmh? Semmai principe, non vedi?" disse, indicandosi il volto. 

"Hai ragione, hai ragione~" Minseok si avvicinò a Jongdae, schioccandogli un bacio sulla fronte. 

Jongdae però non si accontentò, puntando alle sue labbra.

In quel momento però sentirono bussare alla porta. 

"Chi è?" dissero in coro. 

Luhan aprì la porta, dando un'occhiata ai due omega ancora avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, senza troppi vestiti addosso, e ridacchiò. 

"Che c'è?" chiese in tono infastidito Jongdae. 

"No niente, sono solo felice di vedervi, non posso?" Luhan rise di nuovo, e fu seguito da Minseok. Jongdae non aggiunse altro. 

"Sono venuto qui per ricordarvi che si parte stanotte, quindi rilassatevi oggi, non stancatevi e mangiate molto. Sopratutto tu Jongdae. Io e gli altri ci porteremo delle scorte di cibo e bevande, ma non sappiamo quanto dureranno. Ecco. Ci vediamo di sotto~" 

La realtà stava iniziando a colpire Jongdae dritto in faccia. Era emozionatissimo e spaventato allo stesso tempo. Lui è Minseok passarono il resto della giocare tra coccole e risate, poi l'ultima cena alla reggia arrivò. 

Jongdae ne approfittò per mangiare un po' più del solito, e ovviamente Il Re se ne accorse, rimproverando solo lui, nonostante tutti gli altri stessero facendo lo stesso. 

"Jongdae! Non mangiare così tanto, lascerai gli altri senza cibo! Non puoi proprio fare a meno di essere egoista eh?" 

Lo sguardo del monarca era pieno d'odio. Jongdae lo ricambiò per un attimo, per poi agire in modo sottomesso subito dopo, in modo da evitare di rovinare i piani. 

Chanyeol invece sembrava distratto. Il suo sguardo continuava a vagare tra Jongdae e Baekhyun, ma quando era sul secondo, era fisso, adorante e malinconico. Baekhyun aveva gli stessi pensieri. Non volevano lasciarsi ora che si erano scoperti. Baekhyun si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse rinunciato a tutto e se avesse deciso di scappare con gli omega, realizzando però immediatamente che non solo avrebbe messo a repentaglio il suo regno e i suoi abitanti, ma avrebbe reso il gruppo ancora più appariscente e esposti all'essere scoperti. Sapeva che un giorno lui e Baekhyun si sarebbero rivisti, ma non voleva lasciarlo nemmeno un secondo, soprattutto ora che portava in grembo suo figlio. Non tutti alla reggia lo sapevano, ma almeno metà degli omega avevano notato Baekhyun sgattaiolare in piena notte nella camera di Chanyeol nei giorni precedenti. Jongdae si sentiva in colpa per tutto, anche se sapeva che era un decisione che avevano preso loro stessi. Il "divieto di alpha" non avrebbe escluso Chanyeol dal loro gruppo in futuro, era pronto ad applicare questa eccezione per la felicità del suo migliore amico. E forse perché piano piano stava iniziando a considerare Chanyeol una persona di cui fidarsi, nonostante fosse comunque un alpha. Forse, vedere Chanyeol pian piano disinteressarsi a lui e passare a Baekhyun gli stava dando sicurezza. Vedere alpha interessati a lui lo metteva a disagio. 

E intanto Minseok, questa volta seduto accanto a lui, gli carezzava delicatamente una coscia da sotto il tavolo, facendo attenzione a non farsi notare, sorridendogli. Tutto per farlo calmare. Jongdae si sentiva la persona più fortunata del mondo ad averlo trovato. 

Le tre di notte. Si trovavano tutti in camera di Luhan. Un sasso colpì la finestra: era ovviamente Yixing che li avvisava che la fuga stava iniziando. Luhan mostrò al gruppo la fune che avrebbero usato per calarsi, e sembravano tutti terrorizzati tranne Luhan stesso, Minseok e Jongin. L'altezza non era smisurata, ma comunque poteva spaventare. Con un po' di fatica e miracoloso silenzio erano tutti a terra, fuori, liberi. Jongdae sentiva l'adrenalina nel sangue correre come un cavallo in una gara d'ippica. Da una parte l'emozione dell'inizio di una nuova vita e dall'altra la paura del non sapere cosa sarebbe successo. 

Iniziarono a correre, fino a che Yixing non li condusse ad un carro a cui erano legati due cavalli. 

"Forza, salite. Starete un po' stretti, ma saremo più veloci e arriveremo in un'area sicura. Stranamente ho più piani io che voi, eh?" rise alla fine della frase. 

"Tu magari hai pensato a come fuggire, ma credimi che appena sorpasseremo il limite di questa regione e di quella dopo ancora so già bene cosa fare. Ho delle conoscenze lì perché è da lì che vengo, andrà bene, credetemi." Disse Baekhyun con sicurezza. 

Tutti lo guardarono stupito. 

"Pensate che saremmo potuti partire senza un piano e sperderci nei boschi finché non ci avrebbero trovati? No no ragazzi, stiamo andando da Zitao, l'omega che odia gli alpha più di Jongdae, ovvero il mio caro cuginetto. Vi piacerà, credetemi." 

"Baekhyun tu sei... Tu sei un genio! Ma sei sicuro che sia ancora lì?" chiese Jongdae. 

"Ovvio che ne sono sicuro. Ci siamo promessi che ci saremmo rivisti prima o poi, e nè io nè lui abbiamo mai infranto una promessa, quindi preparatevi bene, quando arriveremo vi spiegherò ancora meglio il piano, per ora godetevi il viaggio."

"Baekhyun... Se non fosse stato per te... Saremmo veramente stati dei vagabondi senza meta, e invece..."

"Certo Jongdae, è per questo che ti ho detto che ti avrei aiutato, ok? Quando ci sono io tutto è possibile~"

Jongdae presto sarebbe potuto uscire al mattino, alla sera, in qualunque momento, senza rischiare di venire violato. L'ultimo avvenimento spiacevole che aveva vissuto aveva accresciuto oltre ogni limite il suo desiderio di libertà.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, grazie a chi sta ancora leggendo questa storiella~

Era ormai l'alba e il carretto stava ancora viaggiando, trainato dai due equini. Yixing era rimasto vigile tutta la notte, così come Jongdae, mentre gli altri avevano deciso di provare a riposare.

"Hey Yixing, per caso sai quanto manca?"

"Stando a quello che mi ha detto Baekhyun, non dovrebbe mancare più di un'ora. Però se si svegliasse sarebbe di grande aiuto."

Senza troppa sorpresa, Baekhyun si strofinò gli occhi, sbadigliando.

"Qualcuno mi ha menzionato?"

"Buongiorno Baek~" disse Jongdae.

"Dovresti aiutare Yixing a capire l'ultimo tratto di strada..."

"Oh, giusto. Tra meno di un'ora arriveremo alla residenza di mio cugino. È in un paesello piccolissimo in mezzo alle campagne, nessuno ci troverà lì. La casa però è enorme, una volta era una casa di nobili che poi gli è rimasta in eredità. Ogni tanto ospita qualche omega in difficoltà, ci siamo tenuti in contatto in segreto con qualche lettera che ci spedivamo tramite Hyo~"

"Quindi è tipo... Quello che vorrei fare io?"

"Vorresti aiutare degli omega?"

"Mmh sì, nella nostra comunità vorrei salvare e accogliere anche per sempre omega come me o che in generale non hanno altre soluzioni. Ovviamente mi darò da fare per renderlo possibile, ma prima dobbiamo arrivare, no?"

"Giusto, giusto ChenChen~"

Dopo un po' anche gli altri si iniziarono a svegliare uno a uno e in un battito di ciglia arrivarono davanti ad un palazzo grande e un po' trasandato su cui crescevano piante rampicanti.

Baekhyun saltò giù dal carretto, facendo segno agli altri di seguirlo, e ubbidirono. Bussò forte contro la porta e pochi istanti dopo comparve un ragazzo della loro età, alto circa quanto Yixing, che spalancò gli occhi nel trovarsi suo cugino davanti dopo più di dieci anni, accompagnato tra l'altro da un gruppo di persone sconosciute.

"Bae... Baekhyun?!" sorrise.

"Tao!"

I due cugini si strinsero in un abbraccio durato interi minuti, fino a che non si staccarono.

"Cosa ci fai tu qui con altre sei persone dopo una vita che non ci vediamo?"

"Ah... Ah ascolta Tao. So che non ci vediamo da tantissimo e non vorrei già metterti in difficoltà, ma mi serve davvero il tuo aiuto."

"Uhm, ok, dimmi pure."

"Siamo scappati dal palazzo. Vorremmo chiederti se potresti ospitarci, almeno finché non avremo i mezzi per andarcene per conto nostro. Se mai dovesse succedere qualcosa, ce ne andremmo prima che possano associarti a noi. Siamo consapevoli che sette persone in una volta è tanto ma vedi-"

"Se mi avessi avvisato prima vi avrei almeno preparato la colazione~ Baek, non ci sono problemi, soprattutto visto che non hai portato alpha. Ho già diversi ospiti, alcuni sono qui da anni, ma comunque ho anche molte stanze libere, quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi, entrate~"

A Jongdae sembrava una situazione surreale, come se tutto gli stesse venendo offerto su un piatto d'argento. Entrò nella casa, aveva uno stile molto elegante, non molto diverso dai palazzi reali. Davanti a loro si estendeva la grande cucina, in cui una donna dall'odore palesemente di omega con il figlioletto, forse beta, stavano facendo colazione seduti ad un tavolo di legno scuro. Dal corridoio arrivò anche un altro omega, probabilmente loro coetaneo. I tre residenti guardarono Zitao come a chiedergli chi fossero i nuovi arrivati e soprattutto perché fossero così tanti.

"Seohyun, Jini. Junmyeon. Questo ragazzo accanto a me è mio cugino Baekhyun. Questo invece è il suo gruppo, ancora non si sono presentati, ma lo faranno a breve. Rimarranno qui da noi per un bel po', quindi vi consiglio di fare amicizia. Ora che ne dite di dirci i vostri nomi?"

Il gruppo si presentò brevemente e Zitao propose di preparargli la colazione, visto che era ancora mattina presto.

"Certo che fare da mangiare mi prenderà un po' di tempo, quindi nel frattempo potete accendere la televisione~"

"Televisione?" chiesero in coro.

"Ah giusto, voi siete omega di corte, a voi è proibita la televisione. Junmyeon, glielo spiegheresti velocemente?"

"Mh? Certo..."

"Uhm... Comunque se vuoi posso darti una mano a fare da mangiare."

A parlare fu Kyungsoo.

"Sei Kyungsoo, giusto? Se non ti dispiace, mi farebbe molto piacere~"

Junmyeon spiegò brevemente agli omega e a Yixing come funzionasse la televisione. Sebbene Yixing fosse un beta, nemmeno lui l'aveva mai guardata: alla reggia del padre di Chanyeol solamente agli alpha era permesso l'uso di tecnologie, e la punizione poteva essere molto violenta, quindi Chanyeol non aveva mai provato nemmeno di nascosto a fargliela usare.

I ragazzi guardarono stupiti una serie TV piuttosto di scarsa qualità, constatando come fosse praticamente un'opera teatrale a distanza. Non si spiegavano come delle fotografie potessero muoversi ed essere udibili.

Quando la colazione fu servita, la donna e il bambino si erano già ritirati nella loro camera, lasciando i nove ai loro discorsi. 

"Immagino che sarete molto stanchi, quindi quando avrete finito vi porterò alle vostre stanze. Specialmente tu, beta, sembri essere esausto." 

"Si chiama Yixing~ E comunque sì, mentre tutti noi dormivamo, il mio ragazzo ci ha portati fin qui." 

"Oh? Siete una coppia? Mi piace, non è solito sentire di beta e omega insieme. Una volta ci è capitata una coppia di un uomo omega con la sua compagna beta, erano peculiari." 

"Già, non siamo frequenti, ma ci siamo~" 

Jongdae si guardava attorno con stupore, ancora non credeva di essere libero. Sapeva che presto tutti avrebbero saputo della loro sparizione, ma era così entusiasta che il pensiero non durò che qualche istante nel suo subconscio. 

Zitao e Junmyeon li portarono alle loro stanze, una per persona. Jongdae era distrutto, ma voleva stare con Baekhyun per un po' di tempo. Minseok era un po' contrario all'idea, ma alla fine decise di stare con loro. I tre, stesi sul letto di Baekhyun, tenevano conversazioni corte e non troppo impegnate. 

Jongdae era in mezzo ai due, dando la schiena a Minseok e abbracciando dall'altro lato l'intera parte superiore del corpo di Baekhyun. Aveva la testa piegata sulla spalla del suo migliore amico. 

"Baek come ti senti?" chiese.

"Mmh? Un po' spaesato, per il resto tutto ok."

"No,no. Intendo a livello fisico... Per ecco, la..." 

"Intendi la gravidanza? Sono passati solo pochi giorni, ancora non la percepisco Dae~" 

"Mmh... Ancora non capisco perché tu lo abbia tenuto, ma se ti rende felice..." 

"Mi rende felicissimo Jongdae, mi sento costantemente come se stessi volando~" rispose, con un sorriso. 

Minseok intanto si era addormentato abbracciato a Jongdae, e così gli altri due decisero di fare lo stesso, chiudendo gli occhi fino a sera. 

Quando scesero al piano di sotto, questa volta lo trovarono più affollato, oltre alle 3 persone che avevano visto in mattinata e Tao, c'erano altri due omega maschi e due femmine molto giovani. 

"Finalmente siete svegli ragazzi! I vostri compari saranno ancora stanchi immagino... Comunque questi sono tutti gli ospiti della casata, vorrei quindi presentarvi Jonghyun, questo omega abbastanza muscoloso, Taemin, suo fratello minore, Joy e la sua amichetta Yeri. Loro due sono molto giovani, quindi siate gentili, ok?"

I tre ci misero un po' di tempo a familiarizzare con i nuovi volti, ma andarono presto d'accordo. Le due ragazze avevano 19 e 16 anni, quindi erano ancora ragazzine, una delle due addirittura minorenne, e si trovavano al rifugio perché erano scappate dall'orfanotrofio in cui erano cresciute dato che il personale le avrebbe fatte adottare ad un noto alpha violento del loro paese. Jonghyun e Taemin invece stavano semplicemente viaggiando, ma avevano deciso di riposare al momento, anche perché era vietato agli omega viaggiare se non accompagnati da un alpha e senza la loro autorizzazione. Junmyeon viveva nel paese sin da piccolo e si recava al rifugio durante il giorno per passare le giornate in compagnia, mentre Seohyun e il figlioletto erano riusciti a scappare da dei trafficanti di prostituzione che li avevano rapiti. Le loro storie avevano tutte un grande effetto su Jongdae, che sentiva il loro peso sulla sua stessa pelle.

"Comunque, a partire da domani mi cercherò un lavoretto qui vicino, avresti idea se c'è qualcuno disposto ad offrirmi un compito per qualche soldo?" chiese Jongdae. 

"Mmh, ora che ci penso dovrebbe esserci un vecchio falegname ad un centinaio di metri da qui, sapevo che cercava perché ormai è stanco, ma nessuno sembra voler accettare l'incarico perché è una persona molto riservata e quindi appare un po' spaventoso agli occhi dei paesani. In realtà è un vecchio beta solo e di poche parole, non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno e aiutava sempre me e mia madre a pulire il giardino di casa quando ero più piccolo, penso tu possa fidarti." rispose Junmyeon.

Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae e Junmyeon erano seduti sul divano dove la stessa mattina avevano guardato la televisione per la prima volta. Stavano parlando del più e del meno, quando Jongdae decise di farsi avanti con la sua domanda. Dopo la risposta di Junmyeon però, Minseok intervenne.

"Jongdae ma siamo appena arrivati, riposati un po' no?"

"No, assolutamente no, mi devo sbrigare se voglio fare qualcosa o no? Almeno, tutti lavorano per sostenere il rifugio, perché io non dovrei?"

"Jongdae, Minseok ha ragione, non c'è bisogno che tu faccia tutto subito..." aggiunse Junmyeon.

"Ma io voglio però!"

"Conosco Dae da anni ormai, quando è convinto di una cosa è molto difficile dissuaderlo, altrimenti perché saremmo qui?" ridacchiò Baekhyun.

"Mmmh... Ma posso chiedere come siete finiti qui?"

I tre gli raccontarono brevemente la loro fuga dal palazzo reale, lasciando Junmyeon sorpreso.

"Caspita, siete omega d'onore e venite tra l'altro da ben due regni diversi? Ragazzi sapete che anche se siete in una regione lontana vi verranno comunque a cercare vero?"

"Certo che lo sappiamo~" disse Baekhyun.

"La notizia si spargerà a macchia d'olio, sarete sulla bocca di tutti... Per fortuna che in questo paese siamo isolati in mezzo alle campagne, solo in 32 e che la maggior parte siano solo vecchi beta e omega... Ci sono letteralmente solo tre alpha, uno che ha più di ottant'anni, una signora innocua che vende frutta e Sehun che ha circa la nostra età... Ogni tanto lui dovreste vederlo, viene a farci visita soprattutto in periodi... Speciali..."

Sentendo parlare di un alpha che sarebbe potuto entrare in quel rifugio, Jongdae rabbrividì.

"Sapete, Sehun praticamente è come un giocattolo per noi, quando un omega va in heat e richiede a tutti costi anche la sola presenza di un alpha, noi lo chiamiamo. Ne è sempre più che felice lui. Però se anche solo uno degli omega del rifugio non lo volesse, noi lo teniamo fuori, è la regola principale di questo posto. Poi è anche un caro amico mio e di Tao, un po' ingenuo ma affidabile."

"Oh, mi piace come cosa~" disse Baekhyun.

"Anche se a Jongdae probabilmente non tanto ahah, non gli piacciono proprio gli alpha, ma ha tutte le motivazioni per avere questo atteggiamento..." aggiunse, sempre Baekhyun.

"Uhm... Se deve venire per voi non c'è problema, il posto è vostro, non voglio rovinare le abitudini di nessuno." disse Jongdae, mentre Minseok lo abbracciava da dietro.

"Se vuoi ti avviso quando viene." chiese cordialmente Junmyeon.

"No, non c'è bisogno, davvero."

In quel momento gli altri quattro scesero al piano di sotto e fecero tutti cena insieme. Jongin sembrava aver già legato molto con Joy e Taemin, strano conoscendo la personalità che aveva mostrato fino a quel momento. Luhan e Yixing continuavano a vivere nella loro bolla felice, mentre Kyungsoo sembrava di malumore, quindi Jongdae si avvicinò per parlargli.

"Soo, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Dae? Uhm, no, solo che Jongin mi ignora, non è mai stato aperto con nessuno, e invece ora guardalo lì a parlare con due sconosciuti..."

"Sei geloso~?" scherzò Jongdae.

"Dai, dico davvero, mi sento ignorato."

"Ma siete stati insieme tutto il giorno..."

"Jongdae?"

"Cosa?"

"Ho sentito che domani andrai a cercare un lavoretto, ti darebbe fastidio se venissi anche io?" 

"Ma scherzi? Sarei solo felice, almeno avrei compagnia, certo che puoi venire."

Quando la mattina seguente Jongdae e Kyungsoo si svegliarono, circa alle 8, scendendo al piano di sotto trovarono Junmyeon che rideva che un ragazzo alto, molto alto. Lo sconosciuto si accorse di loro e alzò una mano, salutandoli, facendo girare Junmyeon che prima dava loro le spalle. 

"Ah ciao ragazzi, lui è Sehun, spero che la sua presenza non vi dia problemi, altrimenti posso sempre mandarlo via~" 

"Uhm, no, per me può stare." disse tranquillamente Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae rimase in silenzio. 

"Voi siete due dei nuovi giusto?" chiese l'alpha. 

"Sì, io sono Kyungsoo, lui è Jongdae. Volevamo andare a cercare un lavoretto nei dintorni..."

"Oh, per un lavoro volendo potrebbe esserci il vecchietto qui vicino e il contadino~"

"Dopo colazione andremo a dare un'occhiata, DaeDae deve riprendersi prima~" disse Kyungsoo, strizzando le guance al suo amico. 

"Stai diventando come Baek?" 

"Sto solo giocando con il tuo faccino, tra Jongin che mi ignora e tu che stai sempre e solo con Minseok ormai sono sempre solo..." sì lamentò Kyungsoo con un piccolo broncio. 

Mentre parlava però spuntò da dietro la porta della cucina Jongin senza maglia e ogni muscolo in vista, i capelli in disordine e un sorrisetto divertito sul volto. Era la prima volta che Jongdae lo vedeva così. Era di una bellezza disarmante. Kyungsoo si portò una mano sulla bocca e tutti videro Sehun diventare rosso come un peperoncino. 

"Chi è che ti starebbe ignorando? Solo perché per una sera ho parlato più con qualcun'altro? Erano entrambi appassionati di orsi come me..." 

L'omega alto si stava avvicinando e l'aria diventata sempre più calda. Mise le braccia attorno alla vita di Kyungsoo e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli baciò la fronte davanti a tutti, senza alcun imbarazzo. Kyungsoo rimase bloccato per qualche istante, come incantato, guardando gli occhi dolci del suo amico. Poi realizzò la situazione e la condizione di quasi nudità dell'altro, spingendolo piano per farlo allontanare e diventando più rosso di Sehun. 

"Ora sei contento?" disse Jongin, ridendo. 

Sehun e Jongdae, senza realizzarlo, avevano guardato la scena con estrema attenzione. Entrambi, nello stesso momento, lasciarono scappare una singola parola dalle loro bocche:

"Wow..." 

Junmyeon si mise a ridere fortissimo per la situazione. 

Jongdae e Sehun si girarono, guardandosi l'un l'altro. 

"Io ecco...Uhm,non so perché ho reagito così, ecco-" 

"Non c'è bisogno di trovare scuse, hai solo detto una parola..." disse Jongin con un'espressione incurante, rispondendo a Sehun. 

"Piuttosto tu Jongdae, che reazione è stata?" disse Kyungsoo dopo essersi ripreso, ridendo. 

"Uh, oh, è che non sono abituato a vedere cose del genere..." 

"Cose del genere? Anche quando sei sempre accoccolato tra Baekhyun e Minseok? Oh, e con Minseok ci dormi anche mutande e-" 

Jongdae, con uno scatto verso Kyungsoo, gli mise una mano sopra la bocca per zittirlo. Tutti i presenti nella stanza risero. Jongdae notò Jongin dargli un'occhiata, non riuscendo però a interpretarla. Decise di non farci troppo caso e prepararsi da mangiare. 

Nel frattempo Jongin aveva trascinato Kyungsoo sul divanetto e lo aveva fatto sedere su di sé, accarezzandogli il capo. Il maggiore dei due all'inizio aveva protestato per l'imbarazzo, ma poi si era arreso. 

"Ragazzi, vedo che siete molto espansivi nel dimostrarvi affetto. Non parlo solo di voi due sul divano, ma anche di voi in generale come gruppo. Non ho mai avuto un amico con cui coccolarmi così~" 

"Scusa e io?" disse Sehun. 

"Ma con te è diverso..." 

"Perché?" 

"Perché sei un alpha, da quel che so tra alpha e omega viene più naturale il contatto fisico..." 

"Dici? Perché solo pensare di tenere la mano a un alpha mi fa venire i brividi, non di piacere..." commentò Jongdae sovrappensiero. 

Ricordandosi del contesto in cui si trovava, cercò subito di correggersi. 

"Cioè, intendo io personalmente, non intendo nessun alpha in particolare ecco-"

"Jongdae, se stai cercando di scusarti con me non c'è problema, non sei il primo omega qui al rifugio che incontro con qualche intolleranza per noi alpha. Penso sia tristemente normale purtroppo, dato come troppi di noi trattano voi omega, quindi non mi offende quello che stai dicendo." disse in tono Sehun.

"Scusa davvero però, non stavo pensando e ho detto la prima cosa che mi è passata per la testa..."

"Jongdae che si scusa con un alpha sinceramente? Questa me la devo segnare~" disse Baekhyun, entrando nella stanza, stiracchiandosi le braccia.

"Piacere alpha, io sono Baekhyun, tu devi essere Sehun, giusto?"

"Esatto~"

"Jongdae cosa succede? Ti stai interessando ad un alpha? Questo è un evento storico~"

"Ah non dire scemenze Baekhyun, sto semplicemente cercando di essere educato con una persona che non conosco e che fin'ora mi ha trattato gentilmente..."

"E allora perché con Chan eri sempre irritato?"

"Perché? Perché è un nobile e non ha mai fatto nulla di serio per migliorare la nostra condizione di omega nella società, perché ovunque eri tu compariva lui e perché- No, non posso dirlo."

"Perché gli piaci? Pensi che non lo sappia?"

"Ragazzi, dai non litigate..." disse preoccupato Kyungsoo alzandosi e mettendosi tra i due.

"Non stiamo litigando Soo, però hai ragione, meglio smetterla..."

Junmyeon e Sehun non riuscirono a comprendere bene la situazione, ma decisero di non fare domande.

Poco dopo Kyungsoo e Jongdae uscirono di casa a fare domanda per i loro lavori.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' noioso, nel prossimo ci sarà più azione

"Già mi manca Kyungsoo..."

"Ma Nini, se ne è andato solo poche ore fa, vedi che tra un po' torna...E poi vai a metterti una maglietta, con questo corpo ci rendi tutti gelosi~" disse Baekhyun, accarezzandogli il viso.

"Gelosi di me? Avete visto il fratello di Taemin? O anche Minseok. Minseok a torso nudo lo abbiamo visto bene solo io e Jongdae~" 

"Finalmente ti stai aprendo Nini, mi fa piacere, però evita di mettermi nei tuoi discorsi in questa maniera~" si lamentò scherzando Minseok. 

"Dovreste dare un'occhiata anche a Sehun e Junmyeon, anche con loro due non c'è da scherzare!" disse Zitao. 

"Va bene, va bene, sono l'unico con un corpo comune, mi arrendo..." 

"Non pensare però di allenarti, Baekhyun..." disse preoccupato Jongin. 

"Beh, in realtà ancora potrei, l'importante è stare più a riposo più in avanti..." 

"Perché non dovrebbe allenarsi?" chiese Zitao. 

Quando Baekhyun rispose di essere gravido, tutti rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi quelli che non erano a conoscenza esultarono, abbracciando il futuro genitore. 

"E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? Divento zio, divento zio!" esclamò Zitao. 

"Beh, nessuno me l'aveva ancora chiesto nessuno, poi sono qui solo da un giorno~" 

Dopo qualche ora, nel tardo pomeriggio, tornarono i due lavoratori. 

"Eccovi! Ci siete mancati ragazzi! Disse Zitao. 

Jongdae era concentrato solo su Minseok, voleva prenderlo e stare con lui per il resto della giornata, ma non era il momento adatto. Quando si accorse che Sehun era ancora presente sbuffò mentalmente. Entrati dentro però, dopo aver salutato gli altri, non si fece troppi problemi a stendersi su un divano più lungo, messo orizzontalmente lungo uno dei muri, poggiando la testa su una coscia di Minseok. 

"Sei stanco?" chiese il maggiore, accarezzandogli i capelli color nocciola con una mano e tenendogli dolcemente le dita con l'altra. 

Era come se fossero in una bolla tutta loro, anche se in realtà tutti li vedevano. 

"Un po'... Il lavoro in sé non è difficile, solo che è un po' faticoso, ma mi abituerò. E pagherà anche bene. Dovrò lavorare circa quattro volte a settimana. Poi per fortuna io e Soo lavoriamo vicini, perché il campetto che coltiva è confinante con il giardino in cui taglio gli assi di legno. Durante la pausa abbiamo mangiato insieme, questo paese è carino per avere poco più di trenta abitanti..."

"Fate spazio, mi devo sedere anche io~" 

"Vai via Baek, voglio stare un po' con Minseok..."

"Ora mi cacci anche? Mi rendi triste..." 

Minseok ridacchiò. 

"Dai Dae, alzati un po', ti faccio riposare sulla mia spalla, poi dopo vengo a dormire in camera tua, va bene?" 

"Mmh, ok..."

Jongdae quindi si mise seduto, facendo cadere però il suo corpo quasi tutto su Minseok, abbracciandolo. Baekhyun si accomodò vicino a lui, anche se non attaccandosi ai loro corpi come era solito fare. Nello spazio del divano rimasto libero a destra di Baekhyun, si misero Kyungsoo e Jongin per conto loro.

"Com'è possibile che in così poco che vi conoscete siate già diventati così legati? Jongdae generalmente è sempre dolce, ma con te è letteralmente un pasticcino… Minseok hyung, che gli hai fatto~?" 

"Ah, non chiederlo a me, sono felice però di come si siano evolute le cose." disse con un sorriso. 

Jongdae strinse la presa sul corpo di Minseok, poggiando il volto nel suo incavo del collo. 

"Hyung..." 

"Jongdae?"

"Il tuo odore mi piace da impazzire..." 

La voce bassa con cui Jongdae aveva pronunciato quelle parole, un po' rauca, dolce e quasi intima così vicina all'orecchio del maggiore, gli fece provare dei brividi di soddisfazione lungo tutta la spina dorsale. 

Baekhyun non sembrava averli sentiti, dato che stava parlando con Kyungsoo. Però una persona che li osservava da un po' aveva ascoltato e osservato discretamente la scena in ogni dettaglio: quella persona era Jongin. 

'La cena è pronta! Venite a tavola~"

"Grazie ragazzi per avermi offerto anche la cena, finito qui corro a casa." 

"Jongdae non sei triste che l'unico alpha che sopporti se ne debba andare?" scherzò Baekhyun. 

Jongdae sbuffò e tutti risero. 

Quando finalmente Minseok e Jongdae si trovarono soli nella camera del maggiore e il minore si tolse la maglia per andarsi a fare la doccia, Minseok parlò per dire una cosa che non pensava che avrebbe mai detto. 

"Jongdae... Possiamo... Fare la doccia insieme?" 

Nel dirlo non riuscì a guardare l'altro negli occhi, spostando la visuale sui suoi piedi. 

"Minseok... Vieni qui, voglio fare una cosa coraggiosa." disse Jongdae con tono quasi convinto. 

Quando effettivamente il maggiore si avvicinò, Jongdae portò le mani ai lati della sua maglietta bianca, facendogli capire che la stava per sfilare. Allora andò piano, cercando di non staccare il contatto visivo nonostante fossero entrambi estremamente imbarazzati. Dopo pochi minuti lo aveva denudato completamente, poi completò anche con sé stesso. Avevano ancora difficoltà a guardarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivano a smettere di squadrarsi l'un latro. 

"Wow Minseok... Sei... Sei davvero bellissimo." 

"Non è la primissima volta che mi vedi così..." 

"Invece sì, ti ho solo visto senza maglia finora, lo stesso vale per te..." disse Jongdae, coraggiosamente poggiando una mano su uno dei pettorali dell'altro.

Entrarono nel piccolo box doccia e si lavarono, cercando di non sembrare troppo a disagio. Si asciugarono i capelli a vicenda con un'asciugamano e si rivestirono, indossando solo le mutande. Jongdae però decise di indossare anche un canottiera leggera bianca. 

Stesi sul letto i due si guardavano, avevano le gambe intrecciate e le mani che esploravano ogni lembo di pelle l'uno dell'altro. Molto naturalmente si unirono in un bacio, che da dolce passò ad un turbinio di lingue in poco tempo. Passarono diverso tempo ad assaporarsi, dopo tanto che non succedeva, fino a che Jongdae distrattamente non iniziò a strusciare un ginocchio contro il membro più intimo del maggiore. Quando si accorse che la sua consistenza stava cambiando, il bacio fu interrotto. 

"Jongdae... mmh... Che fai..." 

"Senti Minseok... Ti andrebbe se... Lo facessimo?" 

"Qui e adesso?" 

"Qui e adesso." 

È fu così che i due omega passarono la loro prima notte di passione. 

La mattina dopo al risveglio erano un po' provati dalla nottata passata. Tra il cercare di mantenere il fiato e la voce per non farsi sentire, i movimenti veloci e poi lenti, li avevano sicuramente stancati. Ma ne era valsa la pena, ora entrambi sentivano il loro rapporto più solido e non riuscivano a smettere di sorridersi. Entrambi i loro corpi, a parte il collo per evitare di dare nell'occhio, erano ricoperti di marchi viola, soprattutto i pettorali di Minseok, ai quali Jongdae aveva prestato particolare attenzione quella notte. 

"Ti piacciono le mie tette vedo..." 

"Nei maschi non si chiamano pettorali?" 

"Le tette sono sempre tette~" disse giocosamente Minseok. 

"Non riesco a credere che sia successo davvero... Almeno ora sappiamo che non avremo problemi quando andremo in heat..." disse sempre Minseok. 

"Quando andrai in heat ti farò passare il periodo più glorioso della tua vita, credimi~" disse Jongdae fieramente. 

"Adesso sei diventato un dio della lussuria?" 

"Potrei diventarlo~" finì Jongdae, avvicinandosi a Minseok, ormai completamente vestito, baciandogli il collo con uno schiocco. 

"Dae, se continui così mi farai andare in heat prima del previsto..." 

"A proposito Minseokiki, quanto manca al tuo heat?" 

"Penso sui quindici o venti giorni, non è mai precisissimo..." 

"Ah ti capisco, nemmeno il mio..." 

"Comunque, parlando di cose serie... Sono così felice che le ferite sulla tua schiena ormai si siano già tutte cicatrizzante, almeno superficialmente." 

"Aw Minseok, è solo grazie a te..." 

"Anche Baek ha fatto molto." 

"Lo so, ma in questo momento in testa ho solo te~" 

I due si scambiarono un ultimo bacio a stampo, guardandosi con ancora tante domande, e si recarono al piano di sotto. 

Nel salone principale c'era rumore, Kyungsoo, Taemin, Jongin e le ragazze stavano giocando a qualche gioco di carte inventato da loro, mentre il resto delle persone rideva.

"Uhm, succede qualcosa di speciale oggi?"

"Oh? No, siamo solo felici nel sapere che Kyungsoo ha preparato delle torte questa notte, volete favorire?" chiese Zitao.

"Soo? Ti sei messo a cucinare per noi?" chiese Jongdae.

"Per tutti tranne che per te." rispose sarcasticamente Kyungsoo.

"Sono buonissime, ne mangerei una intera, solo che dopo avrei problemi gastro-intestinali per due settimane~" ridacchiò Luhan mentre passava una fetta di torta a Yixing.

"Lo ho fatto perché Yixing si è preso l'incarico di fare da guardia al rifugio durante la notte, quest'uomo sta facendo di tutto per noi sin da quando lo abbiamo incontrato, mi sembrava giusto ringraziarlo..." disse Kyungsoo.

"Stai cercando di rubarmi l'uomo?! commentò giocosamente Luhan, facendo ridere gli amici.

Mangiata la torta, Jongdae passò il resto della mattinata accoccolato a Minseok. 

"Pensavo che quelli attaccati fossero Kyungsoo e Jongin, ma vedendo voi penso che siate legati l'uno all'altro con delle corde invisibili ahahah" commentò Jonghyun. 

I due sorrisero. 

"Jongdae, che ne dici se andiamo a fare una passeggiata?" 

"Va bene Minseok... Allora ragazzi, io e Minseok usciamo, ci vediamo dopo~" 

"E se volessi venire anche io?" disse Baekhyun. 

"No~" rispose Jongdae. 

Quando furono abbastanza lontani, in una stradina soleggiata piena di fiori, i due amanti si presero per mano e camminarono chiacchierando per mezz'ora, fino a che non giunsero vicini ad un laghetto pieno di vita. 

"Jongdae, vorrei farti una domanda importante." 

"Mh? Dimmi pure." 

"Ecco... Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera, dopo un mese che ci siamo confessati i nostri sentimenti... Non so, magari per te è affrettato, ma... Volevo chiederti se potessimo dare un nome alla nostra relazione." 

Mentre parlava, Minseok aveva preso entrambi le mani di Jongdae con le sue e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. 

"Oh... Ecco... Per me andrebbe bene se fossimo... Fidanzati?" 

"Fidanzati? Mi piace! Grazie Jongdae, mi piaci davvero tanto, lo sai vero?" 

I due si erano avvicinati, abbracciandosi. 

"Se ancora non vuoi che gli altri lo sappiano per me va bene, posso aspettare all'infinito." 

"Grazie Minseok, penso di essere davvero innamorato di te." rispose Jongdae in tono tenero. 

A seguire ci fu un bacio dolce. 

Continuarono la loro passeggiata, passando per il paese ancora tenendosi per mano e salutando gli abitanti che incontravano lungo la strada. 

Una volta a casa, il pranzo era già a tavola. Avevano smesso di tenersi per mano con grande difficoltà. 

I venti giorni successivi erano trascorsi serenamente, chi lavorava metteva da parte i soldi, mentre chi rimaneva al rifugio dava una mano nella gestione e nella cura degli ospiti temporanei. Anche Minseok aveva trovato un lavoro, aiutando la vecchia alpha fruttivendola nella gestione del negozio negli stessi orari in cui Jongdae tagliava la legna. 

Tornarono insieme nel tardo pomeriggio ridendo e scherzando, ma al rifugio c'era un'aria molto tesa. 

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese Jongdae. 

"Ragazzi, sono già sulle nostre tracce, lo hanno annunciato alla televisione. Qui saremo al sicuro per ancora del tempo, ma dobbiamo essere pronti a nasconderci in qualsiasi momento." disse serio Baekhyun. 

Jongdae sentì il sangue raggelarsi nelle sue stesse vene. 

"Bene, cercherò di mettere da parte quanti più soldi possibile, ma non pensiamoci per ora, rischiamo solo di andare inutilmente in agitazione, no?"

"Minseok ha ragione, per ora per almeno un mese siamo ancora protetti, vediamo di impegnarci e pianificare bene tutti gli eventuali scenari, ma non ora, ok?" propose Kyungsoo. 

Tutti concordarono di lasciare le preoccupazioni da parte per un po', decidendo di unirsi a chiacchierare insieme a Sehun, che era venuto in mattinata. 

Il resto della giornata fu lenta e serena, nel salone erano rimasti solo Sehun, Junmyeon e la coppia di omega. Ad un certo punto Jongdae, riposando sul corpo di Minseok che era intento a leggere un libricino, spostando il volto per trovare una posizione più comoda, passando per il collo del fidanzato segreto con il naso, fiutò un odore più intenso del solito. Agendo inconsciamente leccò quella parte di pelle così vicina alle ghiandole generatrici di ormoni omega di Minseok, facendolo fremere con un piccolo verso compiaciuto. 

Junmyeon e Sehun al rumore si girarono, guardando i due omega alquanto ambigui. 

Pochi istanti dopo però anche gli altri due si accorsero dell'odore di Minseok che si intensificava sempre di più, rendendo evidente a tutti i presenti nella stanza che Minseok stava andando in pre-heat. 

Jongdae stava ancora fiutando intimamente tra il collo e l'orecchio del suo fidanzato, facendolo imbarazzare e arrossire vigorosamente. 

"Dae... Dae, spostati..." 

Jongdae sbattè ripetutamente le palpebre degli occhi come svegliato da una trance, sollevandosi dal corpo del maggiore facendo forza con le braccia sul suo petto. 

Sehun cercava di rimanere discreto e di non risultare troppo compiaciuto da quello che aveva appena visto, unito all'odore intenso ma non ancora abbastanza da rischiare di fargli perdere la lucidità. 

Junmyeon invece non sapeva bene come interpretare la situazione. Non gli aveva dato né fastidio né piacere, semplicemente non aveva mia visto due omega comportarsi così l'uno con l'altro. Si girò a guardare Sehun, ridacchiando nel notare come stesse cercando di mantenere la calma. 

"Minseok mi sa che stai per andare in heat, quanto dura il tuo pre-heat?" chiese dolcemente Jongdae, ora seduto accanto al suo fidanzato, anche lui seduto e non più steso. 

"Mmh dipende, a volte ore, a volte una giornata intera. Ma questo penso non durerà più di tre o quattro ore, quindi meglio che vada in camera mia... Ehm, per voi altri..." si girò, rivolgendosi agli altri due. 

"Scusatemi se causerò qualche disagio per i prossimi giorni per l'odore, cercherò di non darvi problemi..." 

"Ma che dici? Qui siamo in un rifugio per omega, l'heat è qualcosa di completamente normale, non darai fastidio a nessuno. Alcune volte ci siamo trovati con più omega in heat negli stessi periodi e che magari girassero anche nei dintorni, anche se però quelli che uscivano venivano seguiti per evitare eventi spiacevoli. Se vuoi puoi restare qui, se Sehun ti dà fastidio se ne può andare, o al contrario se avessi bisogno di una mano... " disse Junmyeon. 

"Oh no, non ho bisogno né di aiuti speciali né di mandarlo, se davvero non do fastidio allora vorrei stare qui finché non arriva il vero heat, va bene?" 

"Certo, non ti fare problemi~" 

"Ma tu stai male durante l'heat?" chiese Jongdae. 

"Per fortuna non sto malissimo e dura solo quattro giorni, però uhm, Jongdae, potrei chiederti di farmi compagnia? Penso che la tua presenza mi possa tranquillizzare, a volte ho degli attacchi di panico..."

Jongdae lo abbracciò per le spalle con un braccio, annuendo con la testa. 

Presto tutti gli ospiti e gli abitanti del rifugio scesero per cenare, ormai tutti a conoscenza della condizione di Minseok, ma nessuno aveva commentato. Minseok si sarebbe potuto felicemente abituare a vivere gli heat così liberamente. 

Tutti notavano che Jongdae e Minseok erano di attimo in attimo sempre più intimi l'uno con l'altro, facendo partire un dibattito mentre i due si trovavano di nuovo l'uno sull'altro, Minseok con il collo piegato in modo da dare a Jongdae più spazio per odorare. 

"Scusate, ma quello che sto vedendo mi piace troppo, perché non ho mai visto due omega così prima?" disse Sehun. 

"Schifoso, li stai sessualizzando?" disse Junmyeon. 

"No, no, sto solo apprezzando, c'è differenza." 

"È come se Minseok avesse scatenato una sorta di falso heat in Jongdae, mi viene quasi da ridere~" commentò divertito Baekhyun. 

"Pensate di non essere sentiti?" disse Jongdae in tono seccato, lasciando Minseok frustrato steso sul divano.

"Che abbia un effetto strano su di me è vero, ma lo sto solo abbracciando, voi non abbracciate i vostri amici?"

"Jongdae non lo stai solo abbracciando, sembri letteralmente un alpha che si trattiene dal marcare un omega in heat..." disse Kyungsoo ridendo.

"Soo non mi paragonare ad uno di loro..."

"Giusto, scusa."

"Una volta ho conosciuto una coppia di due omega, ti ricordi Taemin?" disse Jonghyun.

Nel frattempo anche Minseok si era alzato, andando ad abbracciare Jongdae da dietro, come se non riuscisse a staccarsi da lui.

"Uhm, Jongdae... Sta arrivando, verresti su con me?" chiese in modo lascivo.

"Oh, certo Minseok. Allora ragazzi vi salutiamo, gli farò compagnia durante questo heat..."

"Solo compagnia?" chiese Jongin con il sorrisetto che stava diventando sempre più comune sul suo volto.

"Jongin per piacere..." rispose seccato Jongdae, trascinandosi dietro il fidanzato quasi non più segreto.

Una volta chiusi in camera i due si unirono in un bacio focoso, poi Jongdae si mise come stregato a leccare ogni angolo del collo di Minseok, partendo dalle base, seguendo un percorso verticale fino a dietro l'orecchio, lento. Passò a piccoli morsi, fino a che non fu su uno dei pettorali, a cui dedicò lo stesso tipo di attenzioni.

Passarono quattro giorni a darsi piacere l'un l'altro, senza lasciare quella stanza ogni secondo più calda.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi, scusate se ci ho messo un po' di tempo a caricare il capitolo e se è più corto, ma ultimamente, tra la scuola e il fatto che 2 dei miei 4 gatti abbiano contratto una malattia potenzialmente molto grave non mi rende mentalmente in grado di scrivere. Non so quando caricherò il prossimo capitolo, ma ho già qualche idea. Penso che ci potrei mettere 2 settimane, mi spiace, anche perché mi piace portare avanti questa storia... E grazie ancora se state ancora leggendo. Comunque, di seguito vi riporto un piccolo trigger warning per questo capitolo.
> 
> chapter TW //
> 
> In questo capitolo un personaggio avrà un comportamento che nella nostra realtà definiremmo omofobo, ma vi assicuro che la situazione si risolverà presto ^^

La settimana seguente i due amanti avevano cercato di limitare il contatto fisico, anche se non c'era un vero motivo, solamente Jongdae era ancora molto insicuro.

Quella mattina Jongdae si svegliò prima del solito per andare a lavorare in anticipo e trovò Jongin solo al piano di sotto.

"Jongin? Che ci fai qui solo a quest'ora? Sono le cinque."

"Non riuscivo a prendere sonno... Tu vai a lavoro?"

"Sì, oggi vado prima così magari mi dà un po' più soldi."

"Mh, ok. Comunque c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti, forse risulterà un po' invadente."

"Dimmi..." 

"Tu e Minseok per caso siete come me?" 

"Come te?" 

"Non ti ricordi quella volta in cui eravamo a cena con Chanyeol e vi ho detto di essere attratto solo da omega?" 

Ricordando quell'informazione, Jongdae si sentì avvampare. 

"Oh, sì... Sì, ricordo... Se siamo come te? Non lo so, chiedilo a Minseok, io ora devo andare." disse Jongdae, cercando di cambiare discorso. 

"Non stai negando hyung... Se non te la senti di dirlo va bene, con me siete al sicuro. Dopo aver visto che in questa società la normalità non sono due omega o due alpha insieme penso di capire come ti senti, anche se a differenza tua non ho intenzione di nascondermi." 

"Jongin... Ne parliamo un'altra volta va bene? Al momento ho troppi pensieri in testa per preoccuparmi anche del rischiare di venire guardato in modo strano dagli altri." 

"Ma Jongdae, loro sanno quasi tutti della mia condizione e mi trattano normalmente, perché dovrebbero fare diversamente con te o Minseok?" 

"Perché magari solo uno lo possono tollerarlo, ma due o più potrebbero farli sentire a disagio..." 

"Jongdae, come pretendi di aiutare altri omega a riscattarsi se non trovi il coraggio nemmeno di essere te stesso davanti ai tuoi amici più fidati?" 

"Jongin, sono davvero di fretta, va bene?" 

E così il maggiore uscì dalla porta quasi correndo, diretto verso la capanna del vecchio falegname. 

Mentre lavorava, non riusciva a non pensare alle parole del suo amico, erano come un tormento che resero la giornata interminabile. Arrivò però alla conclusione che avesse ragione. Se voleva fare qualcosa per gli omega più in difficoltà, per permettere loro di non vivere costantemente cercando di nascondersi, doveva partire da sé stesso. Anche se comunque gli dava fastidio l'atteggiamento di Jongin: gli dava l'impressione di sentirsi superiore solo perché lui si sentiva più libero di essere sè stesso. Sapeva che probabilmente lo aveva detto solo per spronarlo, ma comunque si era sentito offeso.

Tornando al rifugio insieme a Kyungsoo, visto che aveva effettivamente preso più denaro, decise di comprare a tutti qualche regalo non troppo costoso, dando all'amico che era con lui un pacchetto di biscotti. 

Una volta arrivati diede a Minseok una rosa rossa e un pacchetto di cioccolatini, mentre a Jongin una barretta di cioccolato fondente, sapendo benissimo che al minore non piacesse. 

"Hey, hai dato a tutti dei bei regali e a me dai qualcosa che sai che non mi piace?!" 

"Sai benissimo il perché Jongin~" 

"Ah, e io che ho anche cercato di incoraggiati..." 

"Se quello lo chiami incoraggiamento..." 

"Ah dai, fino a due settimane fa nemmeno vi parlavate e ora litigate per del cioccolato" disse Baekhyun sarcasticamente. 

Nelle settimane seguenti però Jongdae cercò di applicare il consiglio di Jongin in modo graduale, da prima semplicemente tenendosi per mano con Minseok provando a non lasciarsi sopraffare dall'imbarazzo e dall'ansia di venire giudicato, arrivando a metà della terza settimana a baciare vigorosamente il suo fidanzato sul divano, davanti a tutti, anche se aiutato da qualche bicchiere d'alcol. Minseok inizialmente non sapeva se ricambiare perché non sapeva se Jongdae lo stesse facendo spinto dagli alcolici o se era un modo spudorato per annunciare agli altri la loro relazione; rielaborando gli atteggiamenti del minore dei giorni precedenti però capì che si trattava della seconda opzione, arrendendosi al suo affetto. 

Tutti applaudirono, anche se alcuni avevano delle espressioni sorprese: Baekhyun e Zitao. 

"Wow ragazzi, nessuno se lo sarebbe aspettato..." disse sarcasticamente Jongin, abbracciando Kyungsoo da dietro. 

"Me lo sentivo che c'era qualcosa di più grande dell'amicizia tra voi due~" commentò Joy. 

"Io onestamente un po' me lo aspettavo, ma onestamente non ero sicuro che due omega potessero innamorarsi, non mi è mai capitato di vedere una coppia di questo tipo...Sapevo che a Jongdae non piacessero gli alpha, ma pensavo solo che ancora non avesse trovato quello giusto. Comunque penso che stiate bene insieme." disse Baekhyun un sorriso un po' confuso. 

"Be, abituati perché presto vedrai un'altra coppia come la loro~" disse Jongin, accarezzando i capelli di Kyungsoo con una mano. 

"Ah Jongin, ti ho detto che a me della tua sessualità non importa, ma non sono come te. A me piacciono gli alpha."

"Cambierai idea..." 

"Non si cambia idea così facilmente su queste cose Nini, non è nemmeno un'idea, è semplicemente come qualcuno è fatto." 

"Allora perché arrossisci sempre quando ti guardo così?" 

Il minore dei due omega girò Kyungsoo, forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi, intensamente. Ed effettivamente arrossì. 

"Nini? Lasciami, stare..." borbottò. 

"Dai ragazzi, davvero? Non ho nulla contro questo tipo di unioni, ma penso che come omega dovremmo avere più rapporti di tipo fraterno, non oltre...Vi sembra che in questo modo attirerete più facilmente degli alpha?" commentò Zitao stranito. 

"Mmh? Zitao ma che dici?" chiese Sehun. 

"Perché, la pensi come loro anche tu Sehun?" 

"Zitao, solo perché non sei come loro, non vuol dire che tu possa decidere come i loro rapporti debbano funzionare!" l'alpha sembrava deluso e arrabbiato. 

"Bene... Voi continuate con il vostro festino, io ho bisogno di pensare, vi rivedrò domani." 

"Zitao fermati!" disse Baekhyun con voce ferma. 

Ancora sul divano, Jongdae e Minseok erano sia imbarazzati che infastiditi. Specialmente Jongdae si sentiva in colpa per aver esposto il suo ragazzo e averlo reso vittima del giudizio di Zitao. Ancora un volta, un nuovo senso di colpa. E fu per questo che decise di intervenire, scendendo dal divano e camminando a passo deciso verso Baekhyun, spostandolo dietro di sé afferrandogli una spalla. Baekhyun non riuscì ad interpretare la situazione, rimanendo ancora visibilmente confuso. 

"Zitao, ora ascolta me. Ti sono estremamente grato per tutto quello che stai facendo, per permetterci di rimanere qui mentre cerchiamo di mettere da parte un bottino per costruirci un futuro, per offrirci sempre dei pasti caldi, un luogo protetto e facendoci vivere per la prima volta senza il peso dell'essere degli omega in una società alpha-centrica. Questa fuga, questa piccola impresa, questo capriccio, chiamalo come preferisci, è stata un'idea mia a cui i miei amici hanno deciso di aderire, hanno decise di mettere tutta la loro forza di volontà e coraggio per me, un omega decisamente troppo lamentoso. Tra questi amici c'è anche Minseok, un amico che mi ha sempre protetto, che mi ha sempre cercato di coinvolgere e di non lasciarmi indietro, che ha preferito me alla vita di lusso al palazzo in cui viveva. Un amico che è poi diventato la persona che mi ama e che amo. Pensala come vuoi, ma non permetterti di definire il nostro rapporto come un'esca per alpha arrapati."

Il monologo furioso del ragazzo ammutolì tutta la stanza. Zitao guardava fisso verso di lui, un'espressione senza segni di sensibilità. 

"Fate quello che volete, preferibilmente non davanti a me. Non manca molto prima che le guardie di entrambi i palazzi da cui siete scappati vi scoprano, quindi vi do una settimana di tempo per andarvene, e se entro sette giorni non sarete fuori di qui, sarò io stesso a buttarvi fuori. Non posso permettere che la serenità di questo posto venga distrutta. Il voler contrastare la supremazia degli alpha è anche un mio ideale, ma andare così contro natura è assurdo. Perché pensi che esista l'attrazione sessuale? È per istinto di conservazione della specie, fingere di essere attratto da qualcuno con cui non potresti nemmeno tentare di riprodurti suona come una barzelletta alle mie orecchie. L'attrazione è un istinto, smettetela di mentire a voi stessi."

Zitao era furioso.

"Non vedo l'ora di andarmene, se rimanere significa dovere ancora avere a che fare con te. E tra l'altro, se pensi che l'amore sia basato solo su puri impulsi sessuali e nient'altro, mi spiace comunicarti che probabilmente non hai mai amato nessuno. Oh, e non sono mai stato attratto da un singolo alpha in vita mia, probabilmente sono difettoso ai tuoi occhi."

Jongdae era grondante. Non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo. Sapeva che avrebbe rischiato di non venire accettato, ma certamente non che qualcuno avrebbe definito i suoi sentimenti come falsi.

"Ragazzi, ragazzi, vediamo di calmarci-" provò ad intervenire Junmyeon. 

Zitao, livido e frustrato, aprì la porta e uscì dal rifugio, facendola sbattere violentemente nel richiuderla, correndo fuori. 

"C'è buio fuori, qualcuno vada a prenderlo..." commentò preoccupato Minseok, ancora seduto sul divano. 

Jongdae era provato dal discorso ed era arrabbiato con Zitao, ma era comunque consapevole dei rischi che poteva correre un omega di notte, soprattutto visto che non sapevano se sarebbe rimasto nel villaggio o se si sarebbe spinto oltre gli stretti confini come spesso faceva. 

"Sehun, Junmyeon e Yixing, venite con me, dobbiamo trovarlo. Minseok e Jonghyun, per favore voi restate vigili per controllare che non succeda nulla durante la nostra assenza." disse. 

Yixing non ci mise molto a recuperare la sua fidata spada, dando un cenno positivo all'omega. 

Junmyeon inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

"I-Io?" chiese Sehun. 

"Per quanto sia seccante dirlo, se dovessimo imbatterci in qualche malintenzionato, vedendo te, un alpha alto e in salute, ci prenderebbero più seriamente. Inoltre potresti fingere di essere il suo compagno, sai che è legalmente consentito agli alpha picchiare altra gente in questi casi... "

"Davvero?" 

"Davvero. Dai, non perdiamo altro tempo. Junmyeon, tu sei necessario perché di solito Zitao ti ascolta." 

"Ma è scappato mentre cercavo di tranquillizzare la situazione." 

"Ma sei comunque il suo migliore amico. Sei necessario." 

Gli altri presenti nella stanza erano agitati, specialmente le due piccole. Jonghyun le avvicinò a sé, cingendole in un abbraccio protettivo. 

"Allora noi vi aspettiamo, non metteteci troppo." disse con uno sguardo accattivato Jongin, fiero di essere effettivamente riuscito a far cambiare prospettiva a Jongdae, per quanto la situazione fosse disperata.


End file.
